Muse
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Remus Lupin, artiste en difficulté, perd toute confiance en lui après un accident de voiture. Il décide alors de se reprendre et de retrouver son talent. Un jour, il rencontre un homme qui va l'inspirer à la fois professionnellement et surtout personnellement. UA slash RL/SB (Traduction).
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)  
_

 _Après avoir traduit bon nombres d'OS, je me lance enfin dans la traduction d'une fic longue sur le fandom HP. Il s'agit d'un Remus/Sirius, totalement UA, l'histoire fait dix-neufs chapitres et l'auteur original a fini son histoire._

 _L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Patter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JK Rowling, l'histoire est de remuslives23, je n'ai fait que la traduction._

 _Bonne lecture ! (en espérant que vous allez aimer cet avant-goût ^^!)_

* * *

 **Muse**

 **OoOoOoO**

Résumé : Remus Lupin, artiste en difficulté, perd toute confiance en lui après un accident de voiture. Il décide alors de se reprendre et de retrouver son talent. Un jour, il rencontre un homme qui va l'inspirer à la fois professionnellement et surtout personnellement. UA slash RL/SB (Traduction).

* * *

Prologue.

« Je peux regarder ? »

« Pas encore. »

Il y eut un bref silence dans la pièce à haut plafond, tout juste troublé par le chant des oiseaux qui virevoltaient dehors.

« J'ai une crampe à la jambe. »

« Ne bougez pas. Vous êtes parfaite comme ça. »

Un rire léger résonna dans la salle, suivi d'un petit soupir.

« J'ai presque fini. Soyez patiente. Ça en vaut la peine. »

La jeune femme lutta pour conserver la pose qui faisait incliner son corps depuis trois heures. Remus leva les yeux de sa toile et, d'un œil exercé, mesura le niveau réel de son malaise. Il pouvait voir les muscles saillir sous la peau pâle, mais ils n'étaient pas encore tendus. Elle pouvait tenir la pause encore un petit moment, décida-t-il ce serait suffisant pour qu'il puisse terminer le tableau commandé.

Remus expira profondément, écartant la frange brun clair qui lui tombait sur le front. Alors qu'il se penchait en avant et posait son pinceau sur la toile, ses cheveux glissèrent à nouveau devant ses yeux. Il ne se dérangea pas à les recoiffer il avait gardé l'habitude de regarder à travers ses mèches alors il les ignora et rapidement, mais minutieusement, réussit à mettre en valeur les reflets qui dansaient dans les cheveux de son modèle.

Dix minutes plus tard, il y eut un plaintif...

Mr Lupin... »

« C'est Remus, et je viens de terminer » dit-il en se redressant sur son tabouret. « Vous pouvez vous étirer, maintenant. »

Elle avait déjà bougé avant même que le mot « étirer » n'ait franchi ses lèvres, s'étirant avec un soupir de soulagement à peine exagéré. Remus esquissa un sourire devant cette comédie et se leva, soulageant ses muscles raides avec un peu plus de discrétion. Avec la grâce et l'agilité liés à son passé de danseuse, la jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'année au corps ferme et quasiment parfait se mouva et franchit en un rien de temps la distance qui la séparait de Remus, s'arrêtant près du jeune homme grand et svelte et observant la peinture achevée.

« Oh mon Dieu » souffla-t-elle, portant la main à sa bouche.

« Vous êtes un merveilleux modèle »la complimenta doucement Remus, se décalant un peu pour lui permettre de mieux contempler la peinture.

« Je...j'ai l'air... »

« Belle » termina-t-il, se rendant compte qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. « Bien sûr. Je ne peins que de belles choses.

Remus sourit en voyant son visage s'illuminer sous l'émotion qui la submergeait. Il avait fait beaucoup de portraits de femmes nues et plus âgées qui voulaient, et pas avaient _besoin_ , se sentir de nouveau attirantes après que leurs grands enfants n'aient quitté la maison ou bien parce que leurs maris, moins matures, ne les aient quittés pour une jeune secrétaire. Le plus souvent, après avoir vu son image sur la toile, la femme finissait soit par sangloter sur ses épaules devant tant d'années perdues, soit par le draguer.

Sonia Harper se tourna vers lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Il plaça un bras autour de ses épaules encore nues pour la réconforter, puis se figea quand il sentit sa main glissa dans son dos vers la courbe de ses fesses.

Et parfois, elles faisaient les deux.

Remus tapota doucement son épaule et se retira de son étreinte. « Je peux vous recommander un merveilleux encadreur... » dit-il, essayant de détourner son attention.

« Remus... »

« Mme Harper...Sonia...soupira-t-il, détestant de plus en plus ce genre de choses à chaque fois que cela arrivait. Ces femmes ne se renseignaient-elles donc jamais sur sa vie avant de l'embaucher. « Ce n'est pas...que je pense que vous n'êtes pas à mon goût...mais je...si vous étiez un homme, je serais certainement très intéressé... »

Ses lèvres, probablement retouchées par chirurgie esthétique, se relevèrent en une expression de surprise. « Vous êtes gay ? »

« On ne peut plus gay » confirma-t-il et son visage se peignit de déception.

« Oh. »

Elle jeta un regard en direction du chevalet et Remus se pencha pour attraper sa robe et la lui remettre. Elle s'en empara, mais ne s'en revêtit pas, pendant que le jeune homme nettoyait ses pinceaux, espérant partir bientôt.

« Comment...comment pouvez-vous peindre des femmes comme ça si vous ne voulez pas ? » lança tranquillement Sonia, et il s'arrêta, la regardant. « Il y a une telle passion...et vous avez capturé... »

« Votre cœur » compléta Remus en lui souriant. « C'est une représentation physique qui est certainement très belle, mais c'est votre cœur qui brille à travers cette toile, Sonia. Sans doute parce que je ne suis pas distrait par vos courbes et que je peux vous voir de cette façon, tandis qu'un homme hétéro ne verrait peut-être que la beauté extérieur.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres et elle glissa sa robe de soie verte sur ses épaules dans un mouvement gracieux et tout à fait séducteur.

« Voulez-vous un verre, Remus ? »

Remus remarqua nettement la lueur calculatrice au fond de ses yeux avant qu'elle ne batte coquettement des cils, et il ne fut pas dupe le moins du monde. Il se doutait qu'elle faisait parti de celles qui tentent de le faire changer de bord, de le retourner, et lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ficher le camps d'ici.

« Non, non merci » dit-il poliment. « Je...j'ai un rendez-vous. Je vais tout ranger pendant que vous vous habillerez et ensuite je pourrais récupérer mon paiement, je vais vous laisser profiter de votre journée. »

La déception et la colère qui étincelèrent dans ses yeux bruns le fit détourner les yeux, et il essaya de paraître nonchalant tandis qu'il remballait ses pinceaux. Cela l'agaçait que les femmes qu'il peignait semblaient penser que sa préférence sexuelle était un choix, quelque chose qu'il pouvait ouvrir et fermer comme un robinet. En général, elles prenaient son homosexualité comme un défi plutôt que d'être rebutées par l'idée qu'il ne les trouvait pas attirantes.

Ses effets personnels furent rapidement entassés dans son sac et il trouva Sonia Harper, assez mécontente, dans le hall d'entrée du manoir qu'elle avait gagné au cours du règlement de son divorce. Elle déchira un chèque du carnet qu'elle avait dans les mains et l'agita, taquine, hors de sa portée.

« Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas un verre ? » cajola-t-elle.

Remus sourit, mais rétorqua un ferme : « Non, merci. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

Sonia soupira de déception, mais lui remit le chèque, Remus vérifia discrètement le montant avant de le plier et de le ranger soigneusement dans sa poche. Ce chèque lui fournirait un toit sur la tête et de la nourriture pendant encore deux mois.

« Ça en vaut la peine » se dit-il, acceptant son baiser inapproprié en guise d'au revoir et descendant les marches du perron.

Il posa son sac sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et démarra rapidement. Il s'éloigna de la maison (enfin, du manoir plutôt. Un putain de manoir!) dans un crissement de pneus et soupira de soulagement. Il n'y avait pas d'autres rendez-vous, il se dirigea vers son appartement, qui devait probablement mesurer la taille de la salle de bain de Sonia Harper.

Sa peinture l'aidait à tenir à jour ses factures et ses commandes qu'il allait d'ailleurs chercher dès maintenant mais la vie de Remus était loin d'être confortable. Il vivait de jour en jour, chèque après chèque, subventionnant ses commandes d'art avec des emplois dans des cafés ou des restaurants. Cela signifiait moins de temps libre pour sa peinture et le dessin, mais au moins conservait-il ses factures payées, un ventre raisonnablement rempli, et une voiture en état de marche, même si elle avait vraiment besoin d'être remplacé...

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, sa petite voiture toussa, mais heureusement continua.

« Allez, bébé » murmura Remus, caressant le volant. « Essaye de continuer, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai du succès. Ensuite, tu pourras poser tes roues et prendre ta retraite. »

Il allait en effet préparer une exposition dans une grosse galerie d'art de Londres et Remus essayait désespérément de ne pas se faire trop d'espoirs tant que les contrats ne seraient pas signés. Pour un homme âgé de vint-cinq ans, avoir mis en place sa propre exposition aux côtés d'artistes de talent serait une merveilleuse opportunité pour lui et lui apporterait beaucoup de reconnaissance, mais la chance n'avait joué aucun rôle dans son succès. Il avait travaillé longtemps et durement depuis ses quatorze ans, et avait connu beaucoup de déceptions en cours de route. Il avait appris il y a plusieurs années qu'il ne fallait vendre la peau de l'ourse avant de l'avoir tué, mais quand même...

 _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vivre._

Remus se trouvait à quelques mètres de son appartement miteux à présent et il ralentit à un feu rouge. Le feu passa au vert avant que Remus ne s'arrête complètement et il appuya son pied sur l'accélérateur, la voiture eut un sursaut et bondit en avant. Il traversait une intersection lorsqu'il entendit le bruit aiguë d'une voiture qui freine brusquement. Remus tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir une berline rouge déraper vers lui et vite, beaucoup trop vite, et il lui fallu une seconde pour réaliser ce qui allait se produire avant qu'un crissement, suivi d'un fracas métallique mêlé à du verre brisé n'éclate dans ses oreilles. Une douleur sans nom le submergea et Remus hurla avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera plus long._

 _Vous y retrouverez Remus, Sirius et aussi un peu de James ! :p_

 _N'hésitez pas à poster vos avis, ça ne peut que m'aider ^^_

 _A bientôt ! Tchouss tchouss_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello :)_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, commentent et aiment cette histoire. Et merci aussi à ma chouette préférée qui corrige mes quelques coquilles._

 _Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude, tout est à JK Rowling, l'histoire est à remuslives23 dont j'ai fait la traduction._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre un

 **Quatre mois plus tard**

« Merde ! »

Le juron se répercuta aux quatre coins de la salle, alors que Remus saisissait la toile et la jetait brutalement contre le mur blanc de son studio. La peinture macula la surface dure, l'enduisant de rouge, de jaune et de vert. Les couleurs se mêlèrent, glissèrent vers le sol comme des sillons de larmes. Remus fixa le désordre dans son espace ordonné, avant de se pencher tout à coup et de frapper le bol de fruits qu'il avait tenté de peindre et qui vola à travers la pièce; il regarda le bol en poterie se briser en petits morceaux alors que les pommes rouges et vertes roulaient sur le plancher. Il ne ressentit pas autant de satisfaction, en détruisant des objets inanimés, qu'il l'espérait, la colère volcanique qui avait submergé son cœur laissa place à un intense sentiment de désespoir.

Frottant une main sur une tache de peinture qui maculait son visage, Remus grogna puis se rassit lourdement. Il s'affaissa sur le tabouret, les coudes sur ses genoux alors qu'il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, tentant d'atténuer les battements qui tambourinaient dans sa tête et qui s'étaient aggravés sous sa crise de colère. Ces maux de têtes étaient un vestige de l'accident de voiture dans lequel il avait été impliqué quatre mois plus tôt, leur fréquence avait diminué, mais ils n'avaient perdu en rien de leur intensité. Fermant les yeux, il bougea ses doigts pour masser ses tempes, tout en inspirant profondément.

Il avait été grièvement blessé durant la collision : membres cassés, commotion cérébrale, et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de coupures à l'endroit où le verre et le métal avaient déchiré sa chair. Sa jambe et sa clavicule, toutes deux cassées, avaient fini par guérir, seuls quelques tiraillements persistaient de temps à autre, surtout quand il faisait mauvais temps. Les séquelles de sa blessure à la tête prenaient plus de temps à se dissiper, les douleurs aux tempes lui causant une gène régulière, mais les médecins lui avaient assuré qu'elles finiraient par cesser. C'étaient les cicatrices, laissées par les profondes entailles, qui affectaient le plus Remus.

Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme une personne particulièrement vaniteuse : il avait tout fait pour être soigné et bien ordonné, et même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais gagné un concours de beauté, Remus avait été séduisant...

...Avant.

Son doigt suivit la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait désormais un côté du visage. Le verre de son pare brise cassé avait laissé sa marque sur sa joue, débutant à sa tempe pour finir à un centimètre de la commissure de ses lèvres. C'était sans doute une sorte d'ironie, la courbe était parfaite, suivant le contour de son visage et tranchant sa joue à presque la moitié exactement, il n'aurait pas pu se peindre lui-même de façon aussi symétrique. Mais il ne voyait aucune beauté dans cette courbe, il n'en voyait aucune dans toutes les cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps trop frêle.

Faisant glisser distraitement une main sur sa poitrine, Remus soupira et se leva, ramassant la bouteille de diluant destinée à la peinture, puis marcha en direction des traces de peinture. Durant quelques secondes, il admira l'étrange tableau que formait ces peintures étalées sur le fond blanc, puis il trempa un chiffon dans le diluant, avant de l'appliquer sur la tache.

Il termina de nettoyer la preuve de la perte de son contrôle avant de se laver les mains et de gagner sa cuisine étroite pour se faire un sandwich. Le pain était rassis et, alors qu'il grattait le dernier pot de confiture de fraises, il eut un sursaut de panique. Juste après l'accident, on lui avait offert un peu d'espace dans la galerie pour ses œuvres. Il pourra exposer ses œuvres aux côtés d'artistes reconnus et il obtiendra ainsi la publicité dont il a tant besoin pour son travail, ce qui lui amènerait d'avantage de ventes et de commandes.

Et donc, plus d'argent.

Car, il en avait cruellement besoin.

Seulement il y avait un problème – le même problème qui l'avait conduit à balancer avec colère une nouvelle toile sur son mur.

Il ne pouvait pas peindre.

Il ne pouvait pas peindre, il ne pouvait pas dessiner, il ne pouvait même tracer une foutue ligne droite avec une règle.

Après l'accident, il n'avait pas été en mesure de prendre un crayon durant des semaines, et quand il avait pu, sa mobilité lui avait fait défaut. Une fois le plâtre enlevé, son bras, son poignet avaient perdu de leurs forces, et des séances de kinésithérapie avaient été nécessaire pour retrouver son énergie. Au moment où il aurait pu physiquement peindre ou dessiner à nouveau, il n'avait rien créé durant un mois, il avait eu beau essayer...il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme si son talent avait saigné en même temps que tous les litres de sang qu'il avait perdu ce jour là. Ses croquis, ses peintures, demeuraient vides, tristes, sans vie...sans âme.

Il avait perdu son inspiration.

Il avait perdu sa muse.

Et il était terrifié, de peur que cela ne dure toute sa vie.

Balançant le pot de confiture vide dans la poubelle, il plia le pain en deux et le fourra dans sa bouche tout en s'asseyant à la petite table de la cuisine. De la confiture glissa entre les tranches de pain et tomba sur le journal en face de lui. Remus poussa un juron - il ne l'avait pas encore lu- et utilisa son doigt pour enlever les gouttes poisseuses qui recouvraient les titres de la revue. Il porta un doigt collant à sa bouche, suçant la confiture, lorsque une annonce attira son attention.

 **Inscrivez-vous aux cours de votre Centre socioculturel**

 _De larges choix s'offrent à vous ! Des places sont encore disponibles en :_

 _Poterie_

 _Maquette d'avion_

 _Dessins_

 _Langue étrangère (s'il vous plaît, appelez-nous pour avoir plus de détails)_

 _Salsa_

 _Pour vous inscrire, appelez le 01-8441-93022_

Sa main retomba le long de son corps et il relut l'annonce. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il devait faire- reprendre les bases – tout recommencer. Les sourcils froncés, il se mordillait les lèvres. Il était censé avoir sa propre exposition dans une galerie londonienne réputée avec d'autres artistes prestigieux...et il allait se rendre à un cours pour débutants ? Il serait la risée de la galerie si quelqu'un le découvrait. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en repensant aux deux portraits et au paysage solitaire qu'il avait esquissé dans son studio/chambre d'amis.

 _Tu seras la risée si tu te ramènes qu'avec deux-trois œuvres, Lupin._

Il soupira et s'empara du combiné de son téléphone qui, par miracle, n'avait pas encore été coupé, avant de changer de décision.

« Merde, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, pas vrai ? »

OoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Le lendemain soir**_

« Et...Remus, c'est cela ? Prenez une chaise où vous voulez. Bienvenue. Bienvenue tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer de peindre quelque chose de simple...quelques fruits. Réveillez vos sens intérieurs... »

Remus essaya de ne pas renifler. La femme aux cheveux farfelus, de type hippie, continua de babiller sur la façon de découvrir l'âme d'artiste qui sommeillait en chaque être, d'apprendre à se connaître soi-même, ce qui le fit intérieurement tiqué, cela faisait quelque temps qu'il avait appris qu'il serait une toute autre personne.

 _Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer, j'ai l'impression._

Il regarda autour de lui avec indolence, regrettant déjà sa décision de s'inscrire dans une classe d'art d'un centre socioculturel. Les autres élèves étaient essentiellement des personnes âgées, des couples de retraités, qui semblaient s'extasier à l'idée de passer les trois prochaines heures à dessiner des fruits. Il y avait une femme solitaire et sans doute célibataire, bien que Remus se doutait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas au prochain cours...qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer autant que lui.

Il étouffa un soupir et essaya de se concentrer sur la petite femme aux boucles rousses et aux colliers de perles qui pendaient le long de son cou, qui plaça deux pommes- une rouge, une verte- sur le piédestal en face d'eux avant d'ajouter une banane. Remus serra les poings, se retenant de se lever et d'aller réarranger les fruits : elle avait posé les pommes de travers et la banane s'inclinait maladroitement.

 _Il faut juste que tu dessines ces foutus fruits, Lupin._

Trois heures plus tard, un tas de papiers s'entassait autour de lui, il venait de déchirer la douzième feuille de son bloc sous le coup de la frustration. L'enseignante, Serendipity, marchait avec une lui avec une expression paisible.

« C'était adorable, Remus... »

« C'était horrible » répliqua-t-il sans ambages et elle secoua la tête.

Non, c'était probablement le meilleur de tout le cours, soutint-elle et Remus réussit à se retenir de peu de lui dire qu'il n'en doutait pas, mais par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait faire...

« C'était honteux. Je peux faire bien mieux » insista-t-il.

Serendipty fronça les sourcils, apparemment il avait quelque peu fendillé son apparence toujours tranquille, mais elle frappa dans ses mains et s'adressa avec enthousiasme au reste de la classe.

« Très bien ! C'est fini pour ce soir ! Entrainez-vous comme vous pouvez chez vous et la prochaine fois nous passerons aux fleurs. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de grogner à haute voix et cette fois-ci et Serendipity lui décocha un regard noir avant de retourner voir les membres les plus âgés, les plus agréables de sa classe, laissant Remus se morfondre sur lui-même.

 _En regardant ce dessin, j'ai l'impression qu'un singe aveugle et épileptique a pris ma place..._

C'était bien fait pour lui, lui qui s'était montré si arrogant au début du cours- ses dessins avaient été horribles. La perspective était complètement fausse, sans parler de l'ombrage et des dégradés...et il ne pouvait même pas blâmer la position des fruits. Il aurait dû mieux faire, bon sang. L'année dernière, il avait fait le portrait d'une vieille femme divorcée âgée de soixante-dix neuf ans et l'avait fait rajeunir de vingt ans. S'il pouvait accomplir ce miracle, il devait être capable de reproduire une paire de pommes et une malheureuse banane. Une pensée terrifiante le frappa de plein fouet et le stoppa net dans son élan.

 _Et si j'avais perdu mon talent à jamais ? Et si j'étais incapable de peindre ou de dessiner à nouveau ?_

L'Art était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. A partir du moment où sa main d'enfant avait su tenir un crayon, il avait toujours su faire jaillir l'inspiration sur une page blanche. Son art était son cœur et son âme et s'il ne pouvait plus capturer la beauté, c'était comme s'il était lui-même inachevé. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Sa poitrine se comprima et le souffle lui manqua alors que toutes les questions qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer jusque là rejaillir brusquement à la surface.

 _Et si je n'arrive pas à me reprendre ? Que devrais-je faire si je n'y arrive plus ?_

OoOoOoOoOo

Sirius bailla puis glapit alors qu'un journal le frappait à la tête.

« Hey ! »

« Tu ne vas pas passer ton existence entière à te prélasser sur mon canapé, Sirius Black ! » l'avertit James, en saisissant la cafetière et en se versant une tasse. « Il y a des emplois dans ce journal. Trouve donc quelque chose à faire pour le reste de ta vie. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire quelque chose, Potter » rétorqua Sirius, pointant un doigt vers son ami. « Je suis un homme riche, je n'ai pas besoin de travailler... »

« Tu en as besoin si tu veux bouger tes fesses de mon canapé » dit James, ouvrant un tiroir pour en sortir un couteau bien aiguisé. « Je commence mon nouveau travail dans l'équipe de foot, bientôt, mon pote. Je ne vais plus être là pour te divertir, et un Sirius Black qui s'ennuie est une mauvaise, très mauvaise chose pour James Potter. »

Sirius se mit à rire et adressa un sourire à son meilleur ami à lunettes. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec une certaine rousse que tu voudrais mettre sur ce canapé, par hasard ? » Il tapota le coussin à côté de lui et arbora un sourire malicieux en voyant James devenir aussi rouge que les tomates qu'il retirait du réfrigérateur.

« Tais-toi » fit-il sèchement. « Le fait que Lily arrive bientôt n'a rien à voir avec toi et ton changement de mode de vie.

Sirius ricana et se redressa. « Si tu le dis, mon pote » murmura-t-il, feuilletant distraitement le journal. « Tu continues de dire que ce n'est pas toi qui porte la culotte dans ton couple » Il fit claquer sa langue et replia le journal, basculant en arrière sur sa chaise. « Il n'y a rien là dedans »

James secoua la tête, incrédule. « Tu l'as à peine feuilleté » objecta-t-il et Sirius agita la main avec dédain.

« Il n'y a rien qui corresponde à quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et beau que moi » lança Sirius, passant une main dans ses cheveux puis il grimaça quand James lui donna un coup sur son bras.

« Andouille » rit-il avant que son visage ne redevienne sérieux. « Tu sais, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi sans rien faire, Sirius. Il faut que tu trouves un sens à ta vie... »

« Mais va te faire foutre, James ! » s'énerva Sirius, claquant les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol. « Est-ce que Lily garde tes couilles dans son sac à côté de son rouge à lèvre ? Ou est-ce qu'elle a réussi à pousser ce rouge à lèvres dans tes fesses et t'a transformé en sa marionnette, parce que tu lui ressembles de plus en plus ! »

« Moi aussi je t'emmerde, mon grand ! » rétorqua James. « J'essaye de t'aider à diriger ta vie, et Lily aussi. »

« Cette vie là me convient très bien, je te remercie » fit Sirius. « Je paresse ici toute la journée, je baise toute la nuit. C'est simple et... »

« Superficiel » compléta tranquillement James. « Simple et superficiel – un peu comme toi. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Connard »

James haussa les épaules, recalant ses lunettes.

« Au fond tu es simplement jaloux, parce que je peux coucher avec la moitié de la population britannique si j'en ai envie, alors que toi, tu vas baiser la même jusqu'à la fin des tes jours» lança Sirius, mais James ignora son commentaire, inclinant juste la tête et parlant doucement.

« Il faut que tu grandisses et que tu te ranges quelques temps, Sirius »

« Non merci, sans façon » souffla Sirius avec un air de défi, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je suis allergique à toute forme d'engagement- j'en ai des boutons d'urticaire. »

James renifla, réprimant un rire. Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment, James plaça deux tranches de pain dans le grille-pain et découpa une tomate. Sirius parcourut rapidement les titres du journal, levant les yeux lorsque son ami à lunettes se mit à ricaner méchamment. James se détourna du repas qu'il préparait, et sourit malicieusement à Sirius, dont l'expression curieuse se fit brusquement méfiante.

« J'ai trouvé le travail _parfait_ pour toi » lança James avec l'air de celui qui a craqué le code d'un coffre-fort détenant les joyaux de la couronne.

Sirius haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

James hocha la tête et son sourire s'élargit alors que ses lèvres prononçaient un seul mot : « Modèle»

Sirius cligna des yeux de surprise puis rayonna. « Attends, tu veux dire... »

« Modèle _nu »_

« Tu déconnes ! » lâcha Sirius, réalisant ce que James venait de dire, puis il se reprit. « Quoique...vas-y dit-m'en plus ! »

James rit et attrapa un essuie-main, essuyant ses doigts alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil.

« Une femme du centre socioculturel m'a approché dans la rue hier, elle m'a demandé si je serais intéressé pour posé nu pour sa classe au cours des prochaines semaines » expliqua-t-il. « Elle m'a dit que je dégageais une « _aura sensuelle »._ Je pense qu'elle voulait surtout dire que je suis canon et qu'elle veut coucher avec moi.»

Sirius éclata de rire et jeta le journal vers la tête de James. « Eh bien, elle risque de m'aimer dans ce cas » railla-t-il. « Je suis deux fois plus canon que toi »

James plissa les yeux. « Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que tu ne serais jamais un mec stable parce que tu t'étouffes à moitié lorsque quelqu'un a le malheur de prononcer le mot « engagement », mais en fait tu t'aimes trop pour avoir besoin de quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Connard. »

James tira la langue avant de se remettre debout et de trancher ses légumes. Il y un moment de silence, on entendait seulement le couteau de James, jusqu'à ce que :

« Je vais le faire. »

James jura, manquant de se couper un doigt, puis il regarda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. « Pardon ? »

« Je vais le faire. » répéta Sirius et James afficha une moue sceptique.

« Tu n'en seras pas capable... » affirma-t-il et Sirius le fixa.

« Je le _ferais_ » insista-t-il. « Je ne suis pas prude. J'ai un corps très agréable à regarder, et ces étudiants en art vont avoir de la chance d'avoir un tel spécimen sous leurs yeux... »

« Il n'y a probablement que des personnes âgées, Sirius » l'interrompit James d'un ton moqueur, testant l'enthousiasme de Sirius. « Je ne pense pas que tu pourras flirter avec... »

« Oh. »

Sirius sembla se dégonfler l'espace d'une seconde et James ricana devant l'expression déçue qu'arborait son ami, mais celui-ci haussa finalement les épaules.

« Je compte toujours le faire. »

James secoua la tête et retourna à ses tomates. « Je te parie vingt livres que tu vas te mettre à hurler comme une fille avec tes mains sur tes bijoux de famille » se moqua James et Sirius rétorqua :

« Tope-là mon pote. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello à toutes et à tous et un gros merci à toutes celles qui aiment et suivent cette histoire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre deux

 **Quatre semaines plus tard.**

« Bon sang ! »

Remus avait lâché ces mots dans un souffle alors qu'il grimpait la marche du bus, mais la vieille dame derrière lui, lui lança un regard outré comme s'il avait crié des obscénités à pleins poumons. Remus lui adressa un bref sourire d'excuse et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tout en s'asseyant. Il avait fait quelques heures supplémentaires à son travail et avait loupé le bus qu'il prenait habituellement, attrapant le bus suivant à la place . Cela signifiait qu'il allait être en retard à son cours du vendredi soir.

Il passait ses journées à bosser, passant d'un job de subalterne à un autre – servir du café dans un grande chaîne de restaurants par exemple - et ses soirées à tenter de retrouver ses anciennes compétences. Il dormait de façon irrégulière et avec un sommeil particulièrement agité, sans cesser de compter les jours qu'il lui restait jusqu'à son exposition (il lui restait six mois à peu près), il se demandait s'il devait tout annuler maintenant ou attendre que son talent revienne et effectuer ensuite quelques toiles dans les temps.

 _Mais peut-être que cela ne servira à rien, j'aurais beau m'échiner à dessiner, je ne retrouverais sans doute jamais mon talent._

Dans sa classe d'art, Serendipity avait fait en sorte qu'ils peignent plusieurs sortes de choses, des différentes variétés de fruits, de fleurs, en passant par des objets inanimés, et la semaine dernière elle avait acheté un petit chiot qui passait son temps à dormir pour leur permettre de s'entraîner. C'était la première fois que Remus s'essayait sur un modèle vivant depuis son accident et il s'était mis en colère, parce qu'il avait lamentablement échoué à capturer le portrait du petit Labrador sur sa page de papier. Rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était terrible, il ne pensait même pas à tenter de créer une œuvre pour son exposition, de toute façon, s'il les accrochait à côté d'artistes reconnus, ses peintures seraient très certainement moquées. Il avait déjà suffisamment honte comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

Il s'était placé dans le même coin à chacun de ses cours, ayant besoin d'espace quand il essayait de travailler. A la fin de chaque leçon qui durait trois heures, il était entouré d'une monticule de papiers froissés et son humeur, quasiment exécrable, le rendait inapte à côtoyer les autres. Après tant d'échecs répétitifs, son premier réflexe avait été de quitter le cours, mais sa nature particulièrement tenace l'avait fait revenir malgré tout. Les autres étudiants avaient d'abord tenté de lui parler, le complimentant sur son travail, mais avaient très vite abandonné l'idée de sympathiser avec lui, quand il ne leur avait répondu que par monosyllabes ou quand il les avait envoyé purement et simplement sur les roses. Serendipity avait renoncé à l'encourager, la femme avait dû sentir qu'il luttait contre quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui-même, et l'avait donc laissé à ses propres techniques. Remus avait honte de son attitude irritable, mais il n'y avait rien – _rien_ – de plus important pour lui que de redevenir l'artiste qu'il avait été.

Le bus cahota jusqu'à un arrêt et Remus sortit de sa rêverie, se rendant compte qu'il était arrivé Il attrapa son sac à dos et se hâta de descendre du bus, il pressa le pas en regardant à nouveau sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué le début du cours. Trois bâtiments le séparaient de sa destination, il se mit alors à courir, se frayant un chemin à travers les piétons, son sac cognant contre sa hanche.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sirius promena un regard autour de lui, un regard bien plus nerveux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. En général, il était quelqu'un de sûr de lui, de trop sûr de lui, selon la rouquine de James, mais c'était une situation inhabituelle à laquelle il était confronté et il avait presque l'impression de s'humilier.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, putain ? Et s'il y a un mec complètement hot là bas et que je commence à m'exciter ?_

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir une érection devant une dizaine d'inconnus alors qu'il était complètement nu. Sirius se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant, James allait se ficher de lui pour le restant de ses jours. Sirius poussa un juron tout bas, puis tira sur la robe que la femme hippie lui avait remise quelques instants plus tôt, il jeta un œil à travers le rideau et remarqua Serendipity taper dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de la classe.

Tandis qu'elle expliquait qu'elle avait une excellente surprise pour eux ce soir, Sirius observa les étudiants plus attentivement. Il n'y avait que des couples de personnes âgées apparemment, et il sourit intérieurement.

 _Aucune chance que je bande avec tous ces petits vieux._

Serendipity se tourna vers le rideau, et, le voyant regarder au travers, lui adressa un petit signe. Il sourit en direction du petit groupe, et à la demande de la femme, glissa sa robe. Quelques femmes se mirent à rire d'un air nerveux et une femme aux cheveux gris lui adressa un clin d'œil. Étant à présent plus à son aise, il se mit à rire quand Serendipity, le visage écarlate, lui suggéra une pose convenable.

OoOoOoO

Remus essayait de se faufiler tranquillement et aussi discrètement que possible dans la salle, s'asseyant dans son coin habituel et installant rapidement son chevalet et son carnet de croquis. Il fit dériver son regard vers le centre de la pièce où était posé habituellement un petit podium avec un bol de fruits ou de légumes ou bien un vase de fleurs, des objets plutôt peu attrayants, mais aujourd'hui c'était un _Nu_ masculin, très attrayant.

Remus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant s'il était mort ou au Paradis. L'homme se trouvait de dos, mais Remus appréciait vivement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, son excitation fut telle, qu'elle lui coupa le souffle.

 _Bon sang ! Cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas vu un dos aussi bien dessiné ?_

Remus secoua la tête, prenant une respiration apaisante tout en prenant son crayon. Ce fut particulièrement difficile pour lui de se concentrer, au lieu de regarder les bras du modèle aux cheveux sombres qui étaient tendus alors qu'il prenait la pose, Remus admirait les muscles fermes qui se mouvaient sous une peau légèrement hâlée, le mouvement l'envoûtant jusqu'à ce qu'un rire sur sa droite ne le sorte de sa rêverie. Tournant la tête, il aperçut une des femmes les plus âgées – Glenda, se rappela-t-il – qui lui souriait d'un air entendu. Apparemment, son appréciation à l'égard du modèle avait été trop flagrante. Il rougit avec embarras, et se força à se concentrer sur son carnet de dessin.

Il y eut un bruissement de papiers lorsque les étudiants tournèrent une nouvelle page et que l'homme aux cheveux sombres changeait de position. Il s'étendit langoureusement, rebondissant un peu sur ses talons. Remus demeura bouche bée, voyant le dos de ses jambes et ses fesses fermes et rebondies se tendre et se détendre à nouveau. Le modèle se tourna, obéissant aux instructions de Serendipity, ce qui ne calma en rien Remus, qui pouvait voir à présent un corps superbe. Ses yeux couraient sur sa peau, et son regard n'avait pas l'objectivité d'un artiste, mais plutôt celle d'un mâle affamé. Remus imagina de quelle façon il pourrait faire poser le jeune homme s'il en avait l'occasion, la chaleur lui montant aux joues tandis qu'il songeait aux positions plutôt osées qui trottaient dans son esprit.

Le modèle se retourna, ses mèches de cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, et il remarqua Remus pour la première fois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu, puis le coin de sa bouche se releva en un léger sourire. Remus détourna le regard, se concentrant sur son carnet de croquis, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au tremblement de ses mains. Cet homme, cet...Adonis...le remuait profondément.

 _Cela fait certainement trop longtemps..._

Serendipity se racla ostensiblement la gorge derrière lui et Remus revint à l'homme avec une certaine réticence. Il avait tourné la tête à présent – son profil directement dans le champ de vision de Remus. Prenant son crayon à papier, sa main se mit à dessiner alors qu'il fixait l'Adonis, cette fois-ci son œil artistique faisant le pas sur sa libido.

L'homme était vraiment magnifiquement constitué. Ses proportions étaient belles, ses muscles bien dessinés, de temps en temps ses mains aux longs doigts fins et élégants, remettaient en place une mèche de cheveux ébène. Son profil était presque royal avec un nez fin et droit, ses yeux étaient ombragés par de longs cils épais et ses lèvres rosées, légèrement pleines, s'étiraient parfois en un sourire moqueur. Remus n'arrivait pas à distinguer correctement ses yeux et il espérait que le modèle se déplacerait afin qu'il ait un meilleur aperçu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son dessin, surpris que ses coups de crayons étaient bien meilleurs aujourd'hui. Il sentit l'espoir revenir et se mit à travailler pendant quelques minutes avant de laisser échapper un grognement d'exaspération et de retourner l'esquisse qu'il avait à moitié fait. Les mains le laissaient perplexe, et il était furieux d'avoir pensé qu'il avait retrouvé son énergie et sa motivation.

 _Comment le pourrais-je ? Je suis complètement bousillé._

Remus passa un doigt sur la cicatrice de son visage, un geste qui était devenu une habitude, et grimaça. Juste devant lui, se trouvait l'image même de la perfection et il ne pouvait même pas la capturer. Ce fichu accident lui avait puisé toute sa force vitale – par l'enfer, qu'allait-il devenir sans son art ? Il se sentait comme une demi-personne.

Lorsque Serendipity passa derrière lui, il se frotta les yeux, tentant désespérément de chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Plusieurs clients lui avaient offert leurs portraits pour son exposition, et il avait accepté les meilleurs, mais il lui en fallait plus. Il avait déjà appelé le directeur de la galerie pour lui demander de réduire l'espace qu'on lui avait attribué, sachant qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps pour faire quelques peintures. Remus avait espéré se contenter de quelques croquis pour combler l'espace, mais même ça n'était pas suffisamment prometteur. Il soupira puis regarda Serendipity demander une dernière pose à l'Adonis.

 _Bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

L'homme lui faisait face, les jambes étendues devant lui comme il s'inclinait sur un tabouret. Le moindre centimètre de sa peau dénudée était exposée et Remus dut lutter pour retrouver son sang-froid. Il déglutit, tentant désespérément de ne pas baisser ses yeux en dessous de la taille de l'homme, mais il échoua lamentablement. Ce qu'il vit à la jonction des cuisses du modèle lui chauffa les joues et il sentit son pantalon le serrer désagréablement au niveau de l'entrejambe, quand il leva la tête vers le visage de l'homme, il put voir de l'amusement et un intérêt manifeste briller dans ses yeux.

 _Ses yeux..._

La mâchoire de Remus s'affaissa légèrement sous la surprise. Quelques instants plus tôt, il s'était imaginé que ses yeux étaient peut-être bleu clair ou marron clair, mais ils ne l'étaient pas du tout. Ils étaient perlés de gris, un gris magnétique assez inhabituel, qui attiraient Remus comme un aimant. Durant quelques minutes, Remus observa simplement, ouvertement, et effrontément. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux d'une couleur aussi envoûtante auparavant , et tout à coup sa libido laissa place à son âme d'artiste, sa main se dirigea automatiquement vers son bloc. Un frisson d'excitation familier le parcourut alors que son crayon courait rapidement et avec précision sur le papier. Il se pencha, sa frange glissant sur ses yeux, mais il ne l'écarta pas. Il n'avait pas senti un tel engouement, une telle euphorie depuis des mois et il ne voulait pas se laisser distraire – il avait une envie irrésistible de reprendre le contrôle et de voir où cela allait le mener.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sirius regarda l'homme aux cheveux bruns se pencher sur son chevalet. Quelque chose au sujet du jeune homme avait piqué sa curiosité. Cela pourrait être à cause de son apparition soudaine, qui l'avait surprise, ou bien parce qu'il était la seule personne (en dehors de l'enseignante bizarre) à avoir à peu près son âge...

 _Ou peut-être parce que c'est un gars assez agréable à regarder – même avec cette cicatrice._

Sirius avait remarqué la façon dont ses yeux bleus étaient devenus plus sombres alors qu'ils glissaient sur son corps, et il savait que s'il s'approchait de l'homme, celui-ci ne se déroberait pas, il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa sexualité – il y avait peu d'hétéros qui regarderaient un homme nu avec une telle intensité, et une telle profondeur.

 _C'est un artiste. Et je peux presque lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert..._

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui encore une fois et Sirius eut du mal à se retenir de sourire, à la place il afficha une expression neutre, et continua de faire cette pose ridicule. L'homme ne semblait pas vraiment regarder sa pose, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Sirius, mais leurs regards n'étaient pas liés, le jeune homme avait l'air de regarder dans le vide. Il retourna vers son bloc avec un léger froncement de sourcils, son nez touchant presque son chevalet alors que le crayon qu'il tenait dansait sur la surface. Il y avait une telle intensité, une telle énergie frénétique, qui se dégageait des mouvements de l'homme, qu'il fut impossible pour Sirius de s'en détacher.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et un claquement fort fit sursauter Sirius et il détacha ses yeux de l'artiste.

« Très bien » pépia Serendipity. « Allez faire une pause, Mr Black. »

« Sirius » corrigea-t-il avec un grand sourire et il s'amusa de la voir rougir.

« ….Sirius... » murmura Serendipity, tout en se tortillant. « Il y a du thé ou du café. »

« Merci, mais ça ira » dit-il, ignorant son expression déçue car il se leva et s'étira.

Qui aurait pensé que prendre simplement la pose exercerait une telle pression sur ses muscles ? C'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui s'était redressé et étudiait son chevalet en fronçant les sourcils. Les yeux de Sirius parcouraient son corps svelte avec un air appréciateur.

 _Il y a quand même des compensations à mes douleurs, je suppose._

Il enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers le jeune artiste qui l'avait venu venir et que le regardait avec l'air d'un cerf piégé par les phares d'une voiture venant en sens inverse.

« Salut » lança Sirius, avec tout le charme propre aux Black. « Je ne t'ai pas vu quand je suis arrivé. Je suis Sirius Black. » Il tendit la main et sourit en voyant les joues de l'homme s'empourprer. « Et tu es... ? »

L'homme hésita, puis répondit: « Remus Lupin. »

Le nom avait été prononcé presque à contrecœur et sa main alla serrer celle de Sirius. Les doigts de l'artiste étaient longs et gracieux comme ils s'enroulaient autour de sa main, mais sa poigne était ferme, et Sirius se demanda ce que cela ferait de les sentir caresser son corps. Il avala sa salive, tentant humidifier sa gorge brusquement sèche, et il inclina la tête vers le chevalet.

« Je peux voir ce que tu as fait ? » s'enquit-il, le visage de l'autre homme blêmit, il jeta un regard nerveux à son bloc à dessin.

« Euh, ce n'est pas très bon... » balbutia-t-il, mais Sirius se contenta de rire.

« Je ne peux même pas dessiner une ligne droite » dit-il vivement. «Ou alors je pourrais faire comme si Picasso l'avait fait pour moi. »

Sans attendre son invitation, il bougea la tête afin qu'il puisse voir le papier, puis se figea. La page était remplie de dessins de...yeux. Il n'y avait aucun visage, seulement des yeux, et un pli perplexe barra son front.

« Tu n'as dessiné que mes yeux ? » demanda-t-il, regardant Remus avec un air confus.

« Je...je...ne... »

Semblant renoncer à sortir une phrase cohérente, Remus secoua la tête et sa main jaillit vers le chevalet, mais Sirius fut le plus rapide, il attrapa sa main, l'empêchant ainsi de refermer le bloc.

« Non, laisse-moi regarder... »

« Ce n'est pas bien. »

« C'est très bien. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais je n'y connais pas grand chose en art, mais je sais ce que j'aime, et j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu» dit-il en souriant. « Seulement, pourquoi juste mes yeux ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres parties de mon corps qui sont bien plus intéressantes...et bien plus divertissantes. »

Les lèvres de Sirius s'étirèrent en un sourire séducteur et il fut heureux de voir le visage du jeune homme virer au cramoisi.

 _Oh, on dirait bien qu'il a remarqué les parties les plus divertissantes !_

Remus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau et bégaya. « Je...j'ai juste...dessiné le plus... »

« Le plus... ? » encouragea Sirius.

« Beau. »

Le mot parut presque exploser de la bouche de Remus, qui sembla surpris de s'entendre parler ainsi, mais il continua doucement. « Je ne dessine que la beauté. »

Sirius sourit largement, et, si c'était encore possible, le visage du jeune homme se fit encore plus rouge quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait laissé échapper.

« Tu penses que mes yeux sont beaux ? »le taquina gentiment Sirius et Remus gémit, secouant la tête.

« Je ne...choisis pas ce que je dessine » souffla-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de clarifier ses pensées. « C'est juste que...c'est instinctif. C'est ce que je veux dessiner, ce que je _peux_ dessiner. »

Sirius le scruta un long moment puis demanda: « Et que penses-tu de ton travail ? Tu as dit qu'il n'était pas bon – Pourquoi ? »

OoOoOoOoOo

Remus cligna des yeux, surpris que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui demande d'expliquer ce qu'il n'allait pas avec son dessin. Il se racla la gorge, considérant la question alors qu'il retournait vers son bloc, priant pour qu'il puisse enchaîner une phrase cohérente si jamais ce...cet Adonis... _Sirius._..le regardait à nouveau. Il observa l'esquisse avec attention, objectivité, et un pli apparut sur son front.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Sirius, un brin impatient, mais Remus secoua la tête, regardant fixement la page.

Il était souvent difficile de reproduire l'œil humain – ils étaient si expressifs, reflétant une multitude d'émotions à la fois et leur nuance variait et évoluait constamment en fonction de l'humeur du moment, et ces yeux-là n'étaient pas différents. Ils reflétaient exactement tout ce que Sirius Black avait ressenti, l'amusement, la contemplation, l'excitation, la joie de la libido de Remus.

« Eh bien, merde alors » murmura-t-il et Sirius pencha curieusement la tête.

« Quoi ? » questionna-t-il.

Le regard de Remus glissa sur l'homme et il sourit, de son premier vrai sourire depuis des mois, ignorant le trouble qu'il causa chez Sirius, celui-ci avait en effet l'impression que des milliers de papillons prenaient leur envol dans son estomac.

« Ils ne sont pas si mal que ça, en fait » admit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

Les croquis n'étaient pas que « pas mal », ils auraient pu égaler certains de ses meilleurs travaux. Il dévisagea Sirius d'un air interrogateur, évaluant l'homme dont les yeux lui avaient permis de faire son comeback.

 _Il se pourrait bien que mon inspiration soit revenue._


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut, salut ! Merci aux lecteurs qui me lisent, à ceux qui me mettent en follow/favoris et me laissent un petit commentaire :)  
_

 _Disclaimer: JK Rowling a tout imaginé, remuslives23 en a fait une histoire, et j'ai décidé de la traduire._

 _Rating: M pour l'instant, ça virera au MA par la suite, avec des scènes explicites entre hommes et le langage qui va avec._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre trois.**

Sirius était venu dix minutes en avance pour le prochain cours, arrivant juste après l'homme étrange aux cheveux bruns. Lorsque Sirius le vit installer son chevalet, son visage se fendit d'un sourire involontaire. Le jeune artiste n'avait cessé de tourner en boucle dans sa tête depuis deux jours, au grand dam de Sirius. Il avait ce garçon dans la peau, et aucun homme ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là, et encore moins à la suite d'un simple échange et d'une poignée de main. Il y avait quelque chose qui émanait de cet homme, quelque chose de brut et d'intensément sexy, et Sirius aurait bien voulu lui faire certaines choses innommables, que Remus lui aurait fait en retour. Il essaya de ne pas imaginer ces scènes torrides qui lui enflammaient les sens (étant donné qu'il devenait un Nu en quelques minutes, c'était un peu compliqué), et s'approcha de Remus Lupin – espérant avoir l'air plus calme qu'il ne l'était réellement.

« Salut Remus »

L'homme tressaillit - il était évident qu'il ne l'avait pas senti approcher – et leva les yeux de son bloc à dessin. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, même s'il paraissait lutter pour ne pas reculer.

« Bonjour, Remus » murmura-t-il. « C'est un plaisir de te voir »

Sirius se mit à rire. « Et dans une dizaine de minutes, tu en verras encore plus » le taquina-t-il, voyant les joues de l'autre homme s'empourprer, ce qui le fit intérieurement jubiler.

« Je ne pense pas que Serendipity s'en plaindra » dit Remus, se raclant la gorge et Sirius pencha la tête, interrogateur.

« Alors, ça ne te dérange pas de passer trois heures à regarder un homme nu ? » questionna-t-il.

La réponse de Remus fut rapide et surprenante. « Pas quand il te ressemble »

Sirius fut surpris par la hardiesse du jeune homme qui avait paru si introverti jusque là, et sourit avec plaisir. « Es-tu en train de flirter avec moi, Remus Lupin ? »

Remus se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, regardant fixement le zip de la veste de Sirius comme s'il lui trouvait un quelconque intérêt. « Je...je dois m'y prendre très mal si tu me le demandes. »

Les joues de Remus étaient si rouges que Sirius aurait certainement pu faire cuire un œuf dessus, et les images qu'il voulait contenir défilèrent les unes après les autres dans sa tête, si son esprit pouvait parler, le pauvre Remus en aurait rougit encore plus.

« Pas du tout » assura Sirius à l'autre homme. « Tu as fait un superbe travail. Je voulais juste être sûr que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Tu as envie de mecs alors ? »

Remus se racla à nouveau la gorge et opina de la tête, croisant le regard de Sirius. « Et toi, tu es... ? »

« Flamboyant, selon mon ami, James » répondit Sirius et Remus laissa échapper un rire, faisant danser un crayon entre ses doigts avec nervosité.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres revenait régulièrement dans ses pensées depuis le dernier cours. Utilisant l'étincelle de créativité que Sirius avait rallumé chez lui, il avait épuisé un carnet de dessin entier, voulant représenter décemment ce beau visage, mais en observant Sirius maintenant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas suffisamment approché pour le dessiner correctement. Sirius avait des angles harmonieux qui jouaient avec la lumière et qui ne pouvaient être vus que de près, et Remus était impatient de prendre son crayon pour capturer ce visage si parfait.

Sa passion renouvelée pour le dessin avait compensé sa perte d'estime de soi à la suite de son accident, et ce petit flirt (même s'il ne mènerait sans doute à rien) lui avait changé les idées. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion que quelque chose se passerait entre le modèle et lui, mais sa main n'avait pas arrêté de s'insinuer sournoisement dans son pantalon depuis ces deux derniers jours, car il songeait à toutes ces choses qu'il ferait à Sirius s'il mettait la main sur lui...

« Alors, Remus » lança Sirius, sa voix brisant les pensées de Remus. « As-tu envie de boire un truc après la classe ? »

Remus cligna des yeux, le regardant avec surprise.

 _Est-ce qu'il vient de lire dans mon esprit ?_

Il plissa les yeux, lorgnant Sirius avec un air soupçonneux. Même s'il avait repris confiance en lui, la nouvelle sociabilité de Remus n'était pas encore au beau fixe. Cela ne l'aurait pas choqué que Sirius (qui était le flirt personnifié) réponde aux faibles tentatives de drague de Remus, mais Remus était un mec cassé, marqué, et maigre par-dessus le marché...alors pourquoi diable Sirius lui demandait-il de sortir avec lui ?

« Oh...euh... »

Le sourire de Sirius perdit de son éclat et il commença à se faner. « Si tu ne veux pas... »

Remus secoua la tête à la hâte. « Non, non, ce n'est pas ça du tout» dit-il rapidement. « Euh, ça me va très bien en fait. »

Sirius sourit largement et Remus ne put s'empêcher de se fendre d'un sourire à son tour, alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un et l'autre dans les yeux. Leur connexion cessa brusquement quand Serendipity demanda à Sirius de « _déshabiller son corps magnifique »._ Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire puis murmura un au-revoir à Remus avant de s'en aller vers le vestiaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, et inclina la tête dans un questionnement muet, une lueur taquine dansant dans ses yeux. Remus se mordit les lèvres pour dissimuler son sourire et secoua la tête, indiquant qu'il déclinait la fausse invitation de Sirius à le rejoindre dans les vestiaires. Sirius feignit la déception, faisant la moue comme il tirait le rideau. Remus rit doucement, se sentant bien plus heureux que celui qu'il avait été pendant longtemps.

Il fut encore plus heureux lorsque le cours prit fin et il abaissa la couverture de son carnet de croquis, qui était maintenant rempli de dessins de Sirius : ses mains, ses lèvres, la courbe de son dos, la chute de ses reins...

Remus n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'esquisser quelque chose de plus intime que son dernier croquis de l'arc gracieux des fesses de Sirius, et il était donc allé plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, sentant son corps répondre aux courbes invitantes en face de lui et se rappelant ce que Sirius lui avait soufflé à voix basse durant la pause :

« _Arrête de me regarder comme ça »_

 _« Comme quoi ? »_

 _« Comme si tu t'incrustais en moi. Non pas que je sois contre, mais pas au milieu de tous ces gens. J'ai envie de bander à chaque fois que ton regard est dans ma tête. »_

Remus savait qu'il plaisantait – il s'était suffisamment attardé sur cette partie du corps pour savoir qu'il n'avait suscité aucune réaction – du moins pas assez pour que cela soit évident, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Remus d'en avoir une...

« Seigneur » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il rangeait ses dernières affaires dans son sac.

« Prêt, Remus ? »

Il se retourna pour voir Sirius qui s'était rhabillé et avait revêtu une veste de cuir, une chemise noir ainsi qu'un jean délavé. Remus en eut presque l'eau à la bouche et il déglutit en détournant le regard, soulevant son sac fermé et le jetant sur son épaule »

« Je suis prêt » dit-il, le dos tourné à Sirius. « Mais je n'ai pas de voiture pour que nous puissions aller au pub en bas de la... »

« Je connais un bien meilleur endroit » le coupa Sirius. « Et j'ai ma moto, je pourrais te ramener chez toi après. Allons-y. »

Il lui passa un casque de moto, qui était passé inaperçu jusque là, et Remus referma automatiquement ses mains dessus, tellement surpris qu'il resta presque figé sur place.

 _Une moto ?_

Alors qu'il toisait le monstre métallique à deux roues verni de noir, sa nervosité lui retourna l'estomac. Il n'avait toujours pas grimpé dans un véhicule, mis à part le bus – qui roulait d'une lenteur affligeante, mais aussi réconfortante – depuis l'accident, et tout à coup il se demanda si son attirance pour Sirius serait suffisante pour le faire monter sur ce siège.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit Sirius, puis il désigna le siège. « Allez, grimpe et je t'emmène »

Remus aurait préféré s'arracher sa propre langue, mais il répondit à voix basse : « Je...je ne peux pas. »

Sirius s'apprêtait à mettre son autre casque, mais les paroles de Remus suspendirent son geste. « Tu n'as jamais monté sur une moto, avant ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. « Tu sais, tu n'as rien à faire d'autre que de t'accrocher à moi. »

Remus secoua la tête. « J'en ai déjà fait, mais...je... » Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres, fermant sa bouche.

Sirius regarda l'autre homme frotter distraitement son pouce contre la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Tu as eu ça dans un accident ? » demanda-t-il.

Remus fronça les sourcils, l'air confus, mais quand Sirius lui montra la cicatrice, il comprit où il voulait en venir. Il laissa tomber sa main, mais hocha lentement la tête.

« Je serais un conducteur prudent, Remus » assura calmement Sirius. « Je te le promets. »

Remus le regarda sombrement. « Je l'étais, moi aussi » lâcha-t-il doucement. « Mais j'ai perdu le contrôle. »

Sirius le fixa durant un long moment, puis descendit de sa moto. « Alors, où ce pub dont tu m'as parlé ? » questionna-t-il et le regard de Remus glissa vers son visage et il fut soulagé de le voir sourire.

« Pas très loin, en bas de la rue » répondit-il. « Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas... ? »

Sirius agita dédaigneusement la main.« Non, une bière reste une bière, n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais simplement être quelque part où on ne nous regarderait pas de travers, si jamais on se roulait une pelle. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Remus, dont les joues viraient à nouveau au rouge cramoisi, et il se demanda si, à ce rythme, son visage resterait de cette couleur toute sa vie...

Sirius éclata de rire, sentant la frustration de Remus à la trahison de son corps. « Tu t'embarrasses facilement, on dirait ? »le taquina-t-il et le jeune artiste fit une grimace, baissant la tête d'un air gêné.

Le sourire de Sirius se fanât légèrement, mais demeura ancré sur ses lèvres quand il leva la main et du dos de la main, caressa la joue rougie de Remus.

« Je trouve ça adorable, Remus » murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque comme la sensation de la peau lisse et chaude lui envoyait des décharges électriques jusqu'à son cœur. « J'aime te faire rougir. »

Un frisson parcourut Remus au contact de la main de l'autre homme, et l'idée d'être pressé contre lui sur une moto qui roulait entre ses cuisses ne lui parut pas si mal après tout.

« Nous devrions aller à ton pub » décida-t-il d'une voix haletante et Sirius laissa retomber sa main, un large sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Le fait que l'on se roule une pelle là-bas t'a convaincu finalement ? » le taquina-t-il et Remus rit.

« Non » dit-il sans conviction. « La bière à chier de mon pub. Elle est coupée avec de l'eau. »

« C'est seulement la qualité de l'alcool qui t'intéresse ? » demanda Sirius et Remus sourit.

« Absolument » lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius sourit à son tour puis ramassa le second casque, hésitant quelques secondes avant de le mettre.

« Je vais y aller doucement, d'accord ? » fit-il tout à coup très sérieusement et Remus ressentit un élan de gratitude.

Il hocha la tête, encore un peu mal à l'aise, mais quand Sirius mit son casque, s'installa sur le siège en cuir, son jean usé serré sur ses fesses, toutes ses réserves volèrent en éclat. Il enfonça son casque, s'admonestant pour sa faiblesse.

 _Bon sang. Un si beau cul et je vais être pratiquement penché dessus. Je suis un homme faible, faible._

Une fois que Sirius fut bien installé, il se tourna vers Remus et tapota le siège derrière lui. Remus prit une profonde inspiration et grimpa sur la moto. Sirius se tordit le cou pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et Remus put le voir sourire derrière la visière teintée.

« Accroche-toi » recommanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée. « Et serre bien. »

Remus acquiesça et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de Sirius, sans toutefois serrer. Sirius démarra le moteur, puis saisit les poignets de Remus. Il tira ses bras, les enroulant autour de son torse. Il se tourna à nouveau et même si son casque et le bruit du moteur étouffaient sa voix, le message était clair.

« Plus près»

Remus se déplaça, glissant vers l'avant jusque ce qu'il soit presque pressé contre le dos du conducteur. Il pouvait sentir les muscles du dos de l'homme onduler comme il frappait la béquille vers le haut.

« Accroche-toi ! »

Avec un rugissement, la moto s'élança hors du trottoir, la secousse fut telle que Remus resserra ses bras autour de Sirius par réflexe.

Il y eut quelques minutes de terreur absolue pour Remus comme Sirius tissait son chemin dans les rues de Londres, bondées, même un mercredi, à dix-heures du matin. La sensation du roulement entre ses cuisses, la chaleur du corps de Sirius contre lui, l'odeur de cuir et d'une eau de Cologne compensèrent largement l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque...à moins qu'elles n'en étaient la cause. Il ne fut pas aussi soulagé qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait l'être quand Sirius stoppa sa moto dans un espace de stationnement à l'extérieur d'une brasserie, même si ses jambes tremblaient un peu quand il posa un pied à terre. Remus se stabilisa sur la terre ferme et ôta son casque. Sirius fit de même, souriant à Remus comme il arrangeait ses longs cheveux sombres.

« Ce n'était pas si mal ? » fit-il et Remus grimaça.

« C'était terrifiant » rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement, puis il lui sourit, montrant ainsi à Sirius qu'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux.

Sirius renifla avec amusement puis hocha la tête, secouant ses cheveux. Remus fut agacé de voir que chaque mèche de ses cheveux se remettaient parfaitement en place.

« Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas parfait chez toi ? » grommela-t-il et Sirius haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Pardon ? » dit-il alors que Remus écarquillait les yeux.

 _Merde, je l'ai dit à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte !_

 _«_ Rien » dit-il précipitamment. « J'ai soif. Allons-y »

Sirius descendit de la moto avec beaucoup plus de grâce que Remus et le prit par le coude le conduisant vers l'entrée de la brasserie. Remus se demanda si sa poitrine qui s'était soudain comprimée résultait de l'atmosphère enfumée de la salle ou si cela venait plutôt des doigts de Sirius enroulés autour de son bras. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'interroger davantage, la main de Sirius le relâcha, et il marmonna quelque chose à propos des boissons, son visage étrangement empourpré.

Remus se mit en quête d'une table libre pendant que Sirius se frayait un chemin jusqu'au bar. Il promena son regard dans la salle, tentant de comprendre pourquoi Sirius se serait senti plus à l'aise ici. Il y avait beaucoup de personne dans la salle enfumée : principalement des hommes, qui se montraient ouvertement tendre avec les autres. Londres était plus progressiste que de nombreuses villes, mais il y en avait encore qui s'offensaient à la simple de vue de deux hommes se tenant innocemment la main en public. Il observa les couples, passant distraitement sa main sur la banquette. Il était tellement plongé dans son observation, qu'il se figea quand un verre fut bruyamment posé devant lui.

« La meilleure bière de Grande-Bretagne, Remus » fit Sirius en se glissant sur le siège en face de lui. « Bois »

Remus sourit en guise de remerciement et il plaça ses mains autour du verre, savourant sa fraîcheur avant de le porter à ses lèvres et d'avaler une gorgée du liquide ambré doux-amer.

« Alors » commença Sirius, prenant une gorgée et essuyant une trace de mousse blanche au-dessus de sa lèvre. « Parle-moi de toi »

Remus leva les yeux vers l'autre homme, qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur, et haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire » lança-t-il d'un ton désinvolte. « J'ai vingt-cinq ans et je travaille dans un café la journée. La nuit, je suis un artiste en difficulté qui espère que cette difficulté ne durera pas longtemps. »

Il ébaucha un sourire et reprit une gorgée. « Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'i dire d'intéressant sur moi, en fait »

Sirius sourit. « De toute évidence, je te trouve bien plus fascinant que tu ne le penses » avoua-t-il à Remus, s'appuyant contre ses bras posés sur la table. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais savoir sur toi. Et en particulier... » Il caressa sa joue, traçant une réplique invisible de la cicatrice de Remus sur sa peau intacte. « Je sais que tu as eu un accident, mais comment as-tu obtenu exactement cette cicatrice ?"

Le visage de Remus pâlit et ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son verre. Sirius remarqua sa tension soudaine et se pencha, touchant légèrement l'arrière du poignet de Remus.

« Pardon. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler... » commença-t-il, mais Remus secoua la tête.

« Non, ça va » répondit-il, surpris que c'était en effet le cas, il ne se sentait pas aussi déstabilisé et paniqué qu'il l'avait été quand les psy de l'hôpital avaient essayé de le faire parler au sujet de son accident.

Il eut l'impression qu'un énorme poids était retiré de ses épaules comme il se confiait à Sirius – ses peintures avant son accident, l'offre d'un peu d'espace dans une exposition, l'accident, son manque d'inspiration et...le plus humiliant...ce que l'esquisse de Sirius avait déclenché chez lui et qu'il semblait avoir retrouvé son étincelle artistique.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs l'écouta, sa tête penchée sur le côté, l'air pensif et intéressé. Il ne ricana pas du tout à l'idée que sa silhouette nue avait provoqué une telle réaction chez Remus, que son talent était revenu. Une fois que le flot de paroles cessa, Sirius se renfonça dans son siège, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, et regardant Remus d'un œil interrogateur.

« Ainsi tu dessines mieux maintenant qu'auparavant ? » questionna-t-il. « Mais pas systématiquement ? Seulement par petits morceaux ? »

Remus opina de la tête. « Je pense que c'est en partie due aux poses que Serendipity te fait faire » répondit-il. « C'est une fille sympa, mais elle n'a aucun sens artistique. »

« Ouais, et elle se met un peu trop à l'aise parfois » souffla Sirius. « Et je te jure, la prochaine fois qu'elle pose _accidentellement_ la main sur mes fesses... »

Remus émit un rire et vida son verre avant de se lever. « C'est à mon tour d'offrir une tournée, je pense » dit-il, désignant le verre de son interlocuteur. « Un autre de la même bière ? »

Il fut surpris lorsque Sirius refusa, et se leva, saisissant sa veste sur le dos de son siège. « Non » répondit-il à Remus. « J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Allons chez toi »

Remus parut encore plus surpris et Sirius esquissa un sourire malicieux.

« Tu as l'esprit encore plus mal tourné que moi, on dirait» le taquina-t-il, regardant Remus devenir tout rouge. « Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose à mon premier rendez-vous...enfin, normalement. » Il rit lorsque les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent. « Détends-toi, Remus, je veux simplement voir ton travail. »

Remus cligna des yeux. « Oh, je ne sais pas... » dit-il à contrecœur, mais il avait sous-estimé Sirius qui pouvait se montrer très persuasif.

« De toute façon, tu comptes exposer ton travail, non ? » cajola Sirius. « Pour la consommation du public. Donc...tu vas juste me donner un aperçu »

Remus le regarda, encore hésitant, mais Sirius ne lui donna pas le temps de contester, il lui passa le casque de moto.

« Je vais aller nous chercher une bouteille à emporter, si tu veux, puis on partira » Il sourit, un sourire lumineux, et Remus se sentit fondre.

« Très bien » lâcha ce dernier, cédant complètement et le sourire de Sirius s'élargit avant d'entourer les épaules minces de Remus.

« Parfait » lança-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Alors allons-y, jeune Remus. Montre-moi tes croquis. »

* * *

 _Bon, dans le prochain chapitre, les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses :p_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Les reviews c'est la vie :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous :) Merci de continuer à suivre cette traduction qui me tient à coeur. J'espère que vous l'appréciez toujours._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

Les genoux de Remus tremblaient alors qu'il conduisait Sirius jusqu'à son appartement, principalement à cause du trajet en moto qui l'avait secoué, et le fait d'être constamment appuyé contre le dos de Sirius n'avait pas arrangé les choses, même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Il pria pour ne pas avoir laissé de sous-vêtements sales traîner sur le sol – c'était peu probable, mais bon- alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et faisait signe à Sirius d'entrer. L'homme aux cheveux sombres s'arrêta dans le hall, se débarrassant de son manteau en cuir et jetant autour de lui un coup d'œil intéressé.

« Voici donc la piaule d'un artiste ? » murmura-t-il, ses yeux parcourant l'appartement propre, bien rangé, mais miteux.

Remus prit le manteau de Sirius et l'accrocha avec le sien sur un crochet derrière la porte avant de répondre « Non, c'est la piaule d'un artiste qui en _bave_ » corrigea-t-il. « Les véritables artistes vivent au milieu de l'inspiration et de la beauté. J'ai des murs gris, du linoleum qui s'écaille et un camionneur poilu et plein de graisse qui aime se promener en slip avec ses rideaux ouverts... »

Sirius le regarda brusquement et Remus lui désigna la fenêtre. Sirius grimaça en apercevant le voisin en question dans une ruelle.

« Bon sang, pas étonnant que tu ne puisses pas peindre » grommela-t-il et Remus se mit à rire, tirant les rideaux et indiquant au jeune homme de le suivre.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose » dit-il, englobant l'espace ouvert d'un geste ample de la main. « Cuisine, salon, salle à manger... » fit Remus en montrant chaque endroit pendant qu'il parlait. « Et c'est tout. »

« Pas tout à fait » objecta Sirius en lui décochant un sourire et Remus se maudit comme il rougissait à nouveau.

Sirius marcha sur ses talons tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers un petit couloir, présentant la salle de bain, puis sa chambre à coucher – soulagé en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de sous-vêtements.

« Ma chambre »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, mais Sirius pénétra dans la petite pièce. Remus retourna sur ses pas et se tint devant la porte, regardant le jeune homme s'asseoir sur le bout de son lit et rebondir sur le matelas. Il entendit le bruit des ressorts rouillés grincer et Sirius sourit.

« Hum, c'est flexible » nota-t-il, puis il se mit à glousser devant l'expression effrayée qui traversa le visage de Remus avant de se lever. « Tu es si simple, Remus. Allez, montre-moi le fruit de ton travail. »

Remus s'engagea dans le couloir et marcha jusqu'à la seule porte fermée et l'ouvrit, révélant sa chambre d'amis minuscule et Sirius sourit en signe d'approbation.

« C'est mieux comme ça » murmura-t-il, passant devant Remus pour rentrer dans la pièce. « Cela te ressemble plus »

Remus avait entièrement dépouillé cette salle quand il avait emménagé – déterminant que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour travailler, une sorte de refuge dans une mer insipide. Il avait arraché la moquette trouée par des cigarettes, laissant les planches nues (qui étaient dans un état étonnamment bon). Puis il avait peint les murs d'un blanc immaculé et suspendu son travail un peu partout ainsi que des affiches d'art ou des endroits qu'il aimait, ajoutant une note de couleur à l'ensemble de la pièce. Son chevalet était positionné près d'une fenêtre à rideaux, profitant ainsi de la lumière naturelle qui se propageait dans la salle, et il faisait face au canapé – qui était principalement utilisé pour faire poser les modèles quand l'artiste travaillait chez lui.

Un coup d'œil à son chevalet arracha un gémissement à Remus quand il réalisa que ses croquis de la veille étaient toujours accrochés dessus.

Ses croquis de Sirius.

Bien sûr, comme la loi de Murphy le voulait, les dessins furent la première chose où Sirius posa les yeux. Il s'était assis face à l'esquisse de Remus et touchait légèrement le papier.

« C'est moi » dit-il, un peu redondant. Il regarda le jeune artiste qui avait pris la couleur d'un camion de pompier. « Tu les as fait en cours ? »

« Euh non. Je voulais simplement m'amuser ….» lâcha-t-il en traversant la pièce. « Ils ne sont pas terrible, de toute façon »

Il attrapa le bloc, mais Sirius lui donna une tape sur la main. « Laisse-moi d'abord en juger » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. « Après tout, qui connaît mon visage mieux que moi ? »

Remus se tortillait sur place pendant que Sirius étudiait attentivement les dessins. Il aperçut un pli barrer le front de Sirius, il savait que l'autre homme pouvait voir les défauts dans le croquis, mais ignorait ce qu'il manquait exactement. Remus s'empara d'un tabouret et se glissa à côté de Sirius, lui donnant la réponse.

« Il n'y a pas de vie en eux » fit-il, et Sirius le regarda de la même façon qu'il avait détaillé les yeux sur le croquis.

« Tes yeux sont mort ici » expliqua-t-il. « Je ne pas pu capter la lumière qui se dégageait d'eux. Il est difficile de le faire, et encore plus quand le modèle n'est pas en face de toi... »

Il haussa les épaules et Sirius jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur le dessin, penchant la tête et fronçant les sourcils vers le bloc durant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Remus.

« Dessine-moi. »

Remus se figea. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis là, à présent » répliqua Sirius en battant des cils. « Il y a beaucoup de lumière dans mes yeux. »

Remus laissa échapper un rire, Sirius se fendit d'un sourire et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Allez. S'il te plaît » le cajola-t-il. « Je vais même garder mes vêtements, comme ça tu n'auras pas à regarder mon affreuse nudité. »

« Ouais, elle est vraiment affreuse » ironisa Remus, faisant rire Sirius. Il se leva, constatant que l'artiste ne trouvait rien à redire.

« Où veux-tu que je me mette ? » s'enquit-il.

Remus poussa un soupir résigné, mais intérieurement il était excité par la proposition de Sirius. Il prit un crayon, et désigna un tabouret.

« Juste sur le tabouret, ce sera très bien » répondit-il, en se décalant un peu en arrière.

Sirius obtempéra et lança d'un ton amusé : « Assure-toi de prendre mon meilleur profil. »

Remus secoua la tête comme il retournait une nouvelle page sur le bloc à papier. « Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile » dit-il dans un murmure. « Je ne pense pas que tu es de mauvais profil – la vie n'est vraiment pas juste. »

« Trop de perfection dans l'ensemble ? » demanda malicieusement Sirius.

Remus entendit les taquineries de Sirius, mais il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de tilter. « Exactement » dit-il, levant les yeux de sa feuille pour apercevoir le sourire amusé de son modèle se muer en un sourire charmeur.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je me déshabille ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et un peu rauque.

Remus hésita, son corps réagissant à la demande sans équivoque de Sirius. Il aurait adoré que Sirius soit étendu nu sur son lit, juste pour ses yeux, mais à contrecœur il secoua la tête, sachant que c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Le sourire charmeur de Sirius s'élargit. « Tu en as mis du temps pour te décider, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il doucement. « Tu agis toujours aussi correctement, Remus ? »

« Habituellement » répliqua Remus, puis il fit un petit geste avec son crayon. « Tourne-toi un peu sur ta droite. »

Sirius fit exactement ce qu'il dit, tournant son visage. « N'est-ce pas ennuyeux ? » poursuivit-il, sans se laisser décourager. « Cette convenance doit t'empêcher de prendre du plaisir...alors qu'il suffirait juste de me demander d'enlever mes habits... »

« Sirius, je ne peux pas te dessiner pendant que tu parles... » soupira Remus, mais il fut vite interrompu par le jeune homme.

« Si tu peux » rétorqua-t-il. « Alors ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de te lâcher, de faire quelque chose de complètement incorrect juste parce que tu le voulais ? »

« Jamais. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Remus poussa un soupir. « Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive si tu n'arrêtes pas de parler ? »

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas ici pour me faire taire ? » suggéra Sirius, l'air provoquant, tandis que Remus levait les yeux de son travail avec un amusement frustré.

« Tu es incorrigible » rit-il et l'homme brun hocha la tête.

« Et corruptible » ajouta celui-ci avec un sourire narquois. « Pour la bonne personne »

Remus tapota le crayon contre son menton et répliqua d'un ton amusé. « Oh, et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te corrompre davantage, tu es le diable en personne. »

« Tu n'en as aucune idée, Remus » souffla-t-il, et le sourire malicieux sur le visage du modèle lui envoya un pincement de luxure qui noua l'estomac de Remus.

Il se racla la gorge, puis se focalisa sur son carnet à croquis. Sa main tremblait comme il se mettait à travailler, mais bientôt, il fut emporté par un flux de lignes et de courbes et mit momentanément de côté toutes les pensées érotiques qui le traversaient, se concentrant plutôt sur la texture, les nuances et la lumière de ces cheveux trop-parfaits-pour-être-vrais.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius resta silencieux quand il vit Remus se plonger dans ce qu'il faisait. Ces yeux bleus n'étudiaient pas Sirius comme un homme pour qui il aurait de l'attirance, mais plutôt comme un sujet qu'il évaluerait, sa main dansait et survolait le bloc avec une dextérité intense et envoûtante. Remus sépara Sirius pièce par pièce, partie du corps par partie du corps, pour les rassembler ensemble sur la page. L'immersion de l'artiste dans son travail permit à Sirius de regarder plus profondément dans son cœur et il aima ce qu'il y vit. La façon dont Remus semblait ignorer toute autre chose que son crayon faisait courber étrangement ses lèvres ou plisser son front, et Sirius trouvait ça touchant parce que c'était tout à fait naturel et que ça lui conférait un certain charme.

 _Il n'a aucune idée à quel point il est incroyablement sexy quand il est plongé dans ce qu'il fait._

Après ce qui pourrait être des minutes ou des heures, il vit Remus froncer les sourcils et se recentrer sur Sirius-l'homme plutôt que sur Sirius-le modèle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit Sirius.

Remus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Je ne peux pas... » Sa main se leva et il traça une courbe dans l'air entre eux. « Je n'arrive pas à saisir la texture, les ombres...correctement... »

Il tendit son bras, comme pour toucher le visage de Sirius, mais stoppa son geste avant qu'il ne puisse entrer en contact. Sirius savait instinctivement ce dont il avait besoin.

« Touche-moi »

Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent et il parut pris de court. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu en as envie » fit Sirius d'un ton perspicace. « Si cela peut t'aider, alors touche-moi. »

Remus eut l'air encore réticent et Sirius essaya de le persuader, voulant sentir fortement le toucher de l'homme plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« Remus, je t'ai bien observé ce soir » dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Tu es très...tactile. Tu fais courir partout tes doigts diablement sexy, alors si tu en as besoin...touche. »

Sirius vit l'incertitude de Remus et il prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde, tendant la main pour toucher la joue de Remus, son index suivant le contour de sa longue cicatrice et sentant la mâchoire du jeune homme se crisper.

« Je sais que tu penses que j'ai plaisanté aujourd'hui » murmura-t-il, le doigt glissant sur la peau lisse. « Quand j'ai dit que tu m'excitais quand tu me regardais, mais tout est vrai. J'ai dû repenser à des images de mon ex-petite amie nue, pour ne pas me laisser emporter par des choses...indécentes. A force de regarder tes mains...eh bien, disons simplement que si Serendipity ne m'avait pas appeler pour changer de position, je me serai trouvé dans une situation très embarrassante. »

Sirius sentit la peau de Remus chauffer doucement sous son doigt. Son pouce dériva sur une lèvre rosée, et suivit la courbe de la bouche de Remus d'une commissure à une autre.

« Tu vois ? » murmura-t-il. « Ce n'est pas si difficile »

Il baissa la main et saisit Remus, le sentant trembler sous ses doigts.

« Touche-moi, Remus »

Il pressa sa joue contre la paume de Remus puis effleura sa main, glissant sur les métacarpiens fragiles, le poignet étonnamment délicat, lui envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout son corps.

Remus ferma les yeux, luttant contre la sensation qui menaçait de le submerger, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de toucher le visage de Sirius. Il entendit le souffle du jeune homme s'accélérer quand son pouce caressa légèrement la peau rugueuse, se déplaçant vers l'arête du nez et montant la ligne droite jusqu'à se trouver entre ses sourcils. Remus ouvrit les yeux, tentant d'apaiser les battements frénétiques de son cœur, tandis que son autre main allait rejoindre la première. Ses deux pouces se pressèrent entre les sourcils sombres de Sirius, puis se séparèrent, prenant des directions opposées, et rejoignirent ensemble le front de l'homme brun, glissant doucement sur la peau de Sirius qui gardait les paupières fermées.

L'air autour d'eux s'alourdit, sous la tension et la luxure qui flottaient dans la pièce. Remus pouvait presque sentir les phéromones suinter de leur peau et il lui fallu toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas sauter sur l'autre homme et l'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, il se concentra sur une tâche qui aurait dû être automatique, ordinaire et sans intérêt, et qui fut pour lui l'expérience la plus érotique de sa vie.

Ses mains tremblantes dérivèrent vers les pommettes aristocratiques qui créaient des angles tout à fait intéressants pour l'artiste qu'il était. Remus fit ensuite courir ses doigts le long d'une mâchoire forte, un peu mal rasée. Il sentit un muscle se tendre alors qu'il prenait la mâchoire de Sirius en coupe, les pouces se mouvant lentement en cercles concentriques sur le menton de l'homme. Une inspiration forte rompit le silence comme Remus descendait lentement sur la gorge de Sirius, ses doigts délicats frôlant la peau sensible sous les oreilles du brun. Un frisson parcourut Sirius qui ouvrit des yeux obscurcis par le désir et plongea dans le regard de l'artiste comme s'il pouvait lire dans son âme. Remus le fixa durant plusieurs secondes, l'air passant à peine dans sa poitrine comprimée. Puis, presque automatiquement, ses mains glissèrent du visage de Sirius pour s'emparer de son crayon et de son bloc. Son regard resta sur l'autre homme aussi longtemps que possible, puis dériva sur son bloc, parfois il remontait sur le visage de Sirius pour l'imprégner à nouveau dans sa mémoire. Sa tête se baissait alors vivement vers le papier, sa frange dans les yeux, se balançant à chacun de ses mouvements.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Remus leva les yeux et prit une longue respiration avant de tendre à Sirius le carnet de croquis. L'autre homme le prit et observa si longuement le portrait que Remus se mit à bouger et osa enfin parler.

« Sirius ? »

Celui-ci le regarda et lui adressa un sourire, un sourire lumineux. « C'est incroyable. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » questionna-t-il, soulagé.

« Allons, Remus » répliqua Sirius, avançant son tabouret afin qu'ils regardent le croquis ensemble. « C'est toi l'artiste – ne fait pas preuve de fausse modestie. Il est bien, pas vrai ? »

Remus essaya de regarder l'esquisse d'un œil objectif et sourit à son tour. « Oui, il est bien. »

Sirius laissa échapper un rire clair et heureux et passa un bras autour des épaules de l'artiste de manière toute à fait inattendue. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as retrouvé la forme ? » demanda-t-il et Remus rit, se penchant vers le jeune homme.

« Je l'espère. Il ne me reste que quelque mois pour faire quelque chose avant l'ouverture. »

Sirius hocha la tête et son regard glissa du bloc au visage de Remus. « Tu y arriveras. Tu as du talent, Remus. Tu es...brillant. »

Remus rougit et secoua la tête avant de se tourner et de regarder Sirius, leurs yeux s'ancrant l'un dans l'autre.

« Merci. » dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque, mais si elle était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Remus fut le premier à rompre le contact, son regard dérivant vers les lèvres de Sirius, puis il se força à fixer le sol, se raclant la gorge.

« Il...il se fait tard » marmonna-t-il.

Sirius cligna des yeux, reprenant conscience de son environnement et hocha la tête. Il se leva et s'étira, ne manquant pas de remarquer les yeux de Remus qui glissèrent sur la parcelle de peau quand son t-shirt se souleva. Réprimant un sourire amusé, il suivit Remus jusqu'à la porte, prenant son manteau, restant près de l'artiste aussi longtemps que possible avant d'enfiler sa veste en cuir.

« Est-ce qu'on pourra encore se voir ? » lâcha-t-il alors, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

Remus se mordilla timidement sa lèvre inférieure et haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître décontracté. « Tu me verras en cours samedi soir »

Sirius fixa les lèvres rosées et humidifiées par Remus et perdit tout contrôle.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça en classe » souffla-t-il, se penchant en avant et appuyant ses lèvres contre celles de Remus.

Le baiser était chaste, sec et la réponse de Remus mourut dans sa gorge. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un, et encore moins quelqu'un qui l'attirait autant. Sirius se retira suffisamment pour humidifier ses propres lèvres, goûter celles de Remus, puis ses yeux brillèrent avec intensité. Ses lèvres se firent plus audacieuses, leur intention limpide, et Remus ne put arrêter cette réaction élémentaire, pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu éteindre le soleil ou repousser les marées.

La langue du jeune homme se fit plus exigeante, il avait à peine dériver sur ses lèvres que Remus ouvrit la bouche, refuser l'accès à un Sirius aussi audacieux n'était même pas pensable. Des ondes électriques les traversèrent et le baiser s'approfondit, leurs langues dansant et se mêlant, chacune désirant savourer les goûts et les textures de l'autre. Sirius enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns roux de Remus, avec une douceur surprenante.

Il n'y avait rien de tendre ou de doux, cependant, à la façon dont son corps se pressait contre Remus, jusqu'à ce que l'artiste se retrouve appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Les mains de Remus s'agrippaient désespérément au cuir souple de la veste en cuir de Sirius, tandis qu'une jambe se glissait entre ses cuisses. Il eut juste le temps d'enregistrer sa dureté qui glissait sur celle de Sirius avant qu'il ne se retire brusquement, trébuchant un peu en arrière et heurtant la porte.

Tous deux se regardèrent avec des yeux hagards, haletant.

« Wow !»

Remus rougit en entendant l'exclamation étouffée de Sirius.

« Comme tu dis : Wow ! »

Le bruit de leurs respirations essoufflés emplit le silence puis Remus s'écarta de la porte, tentant de garder l'équilibre sur ses jambes vacillantes.

« Je te verrai vendredi ? » dit-il d'une voix mal assurée et Sirius acquiesça.

« Bien sûr » répondit-il à la hâte. « On pourra boire un verre après ?

« Absolument. »

« Et ensuite » fit Sirius avec espoir. « Tu pourras me dessiner à nouveau ? »

Remus laissa échapper un rire saccadé. « Si tu veux... »

Sirius se redressa et déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche de Remus, et murmura avec un sourire en coin. « Je le veux. »


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à toutes et à tous et un gros merci à celles qui lisent cette histoire et me laissent une review :)  
_

 _Rating MA pour ce chapitre :P_

 _Rien ne m'appartient: tout est à JK Rowling et à remuslive23 dont j'ai fait la traduction._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq.**

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Le mec ? »

« James, il est tôt et ce n'est franchement pas le moment d'être sibyllin » marmonna Sirius, en sirotant son café. « Alors crache le morceau et pose cette foutue question ! »

« Le mec avec qui tu étais l'autre soir » déclara lentement et clairement James, par respect pour l'état pitoyable de son ami. « Le mec qui te fait sourire comme le Chat de Cheshire depuis ton premier cours. Le mec qui te distrait tellement que tu n'as même pas remarqué que tes cheveux sont sur le point de prendre feu."

« _Merde! »_

Sirius se redressa d'un coup, s'éloignant à la hâte des foutues-bougies-parfumées-de-Lily-Evans-bientôt-Potter, et tapota frénétiquement ses cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elles n'ont pas abîmé tes magnifiques cheveux, Sirius » se moqua James en riant, puis il contourna la table et s'assit sur une chaise. « Alors, qui c'est ? C'est quoi son prénom ? »

« Comment sais-tu que c'est un mec ? » demanda Sirius, donnant encore une tape sur ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers le grille-pain.

James renifla avant de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. « Tu n'es jamais aussi heureux qu'après avoir rencontré un homme » lui dit-il, et Sirius lui tira la langue avant d'attraper le toast qui venait de surgir.

Il s'assit en face de son ami, essayant de dissimuler son sourire. Il était d'excellente humeur depuis mercredi soir et était impatient de faire à nouveau le modèle ce soir, mais les minutes ne faisaient que s'éterniser depuis six heures, et Sirius était à deux doigts de sortir de sa peau. Il avait rarement ressenti une telle impatience...

 _Et ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous en plus..._

« Son nom est Remus » dit-il à James. « C'est un artiste d'un cours du centre socioculturel et... » Il pinça les lèvres, mais portés par l'enthousiasme les mots s'échappèrent tout seuls : « James, il est génial ! Tu devrais voir le croquis qu'il a fait de moi l'autre soir... »

« Alors que tu étais nu ? » lança James avec une moue de dégoût. « Non merci. Je vais plutôt me contenter de te croire sur paroles. »

« Je _ne_ me suis pas déshabillé, merci » rétorqua Sirius, mordant dans son toast et mâchant en même temps qu'il parlait. « On était tout les deux habillés – enfin après le cours du moins. Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, je n'ai pas couché avec lui. »

James lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Tu n'as _pas_ cherché à coucher avec un mec ? » lança-t-il, incrédule. « Putain, Sirius. Normalement, tu es dans cet état qu'après avoir baisé quelqu'un. Ce...Remus doit être un artiste d'enfer ! »

Sirius acquiesça puis déglutit alors qu'une idée lui venait. « Tu devrais le rencontrer. Tu l'apprécierais. »

« Euh, tu veux que je vienne à un cours d'art ? » fit James avec une réticence manifeste.

« Non, je sais que tu complètement nul face à tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de l'art, et je ne veux pas que tu reluques mes parties » taquina Sirius, lui jetant quelques miettes. « Tu pourrais venir après et nous pourrions aller boire un verre ensemble... »

« Dans un bar hétéro ? »

« Aw, allez ! » gémit Sirius. « Je ne peux pas embrasser un homme dans ce genre de bar. »

« Tu pourrais... » commença James, mais Sirius l'interrompit.

« Ouais, si j'ai envie de me faire botter le cul. »

« Léché, tu as dit ? » rectifia James, un sourire narquois sur son visage. « Je croyais que tu aimais ce genre de chose, princesse ? »

« Petite bite »

« Tu es _obsédé_ par ma bite, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en meurs d'envie. »

« Hey ! Pas avec plein de germes de filles partout ! » rétorqua Sirius, plissant le nez et James lui donna une tape sur la tête.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! » rétorqua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie puis il secoua la tête avec obstination. « Je n'irais pas à nouveau dans un bar gay, pas après la dernière fois, et je refuse de passer la soirée à vous regarder enfuir vos langues dans vos amygdales. »

« Très bien » s'exclama Sirius, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir argumenter davantage. « Il y a un pub juste en bas de la rue du centre socioculturel. On pourra se retrouver ici après neuf heures. »

James regarda Sirius reprendre un toast, un sourire complaisant flottant sur ses lèvres. Sirius s'en aperçut et plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? » s'agaça-t-il et James se mit à rire.

« Il te plaît vraiment ce mec, hein ? » lança-t-il et Sirius déglutit.

 _Merde, c'est tellement évident ?_

Suffisamment gêné pour son penchant pour l'artiste qui augmentait de plus en plus, Sirius mordit dans son toast et haussa les épaules. « Ça va » dit-il, tentant de paraître nonchalant, mais il échoua lamentablement devant le sourire moqueur de James.

OoOoOoOo

« C'est quoi son prénom ? »

« Sirius. Sirius Black. »

« Bizarre. »

« C'est pas plus bizarre que Remus. »

« C'est vrai. »

Remus lança un chiffon imbibé d'essence de térébenthine à la tête de Peter Pettigrow, le garçon blond l'attrapa habilement en riant et le balança sur le sol. Il s'étendit sur le divan de l'artiste, observant Remus en train de peindre sur la toile en face de lui.

« Veux-tu cesser de bouger, Pete » gronda Remus, regardant fixement son ami agité.

« Désolé » répondit distraitement Peter. « Alors ? Tu l'aimes ce gars ? »

Les lèvres de Remus se relevèrent et il hocha la tête. « Ouais. Il est...drôle, et vif et intuitif et diablement sexy.

« Assurément toutes les qualités que _je_ recherche chez un homme... » ironisa Peter.

"Oh, va te faire foutre, Peter !"

« Désolé » s'excusa à nouveau celui-ci, toujours avec la même insouciance. « On dirait presque que tu parles des Beatles là »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé beaucoup les Beatles... » rétorqua Remus avec un air narquois, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à son ami en disant ça.

« Maudit blasphémateur ! » cria Peter.

Remus renifla devant la réaction indignée et prévisible de son ami puis fronça les sourcils. « Pete, s' _il te plaît,_ arrête de gigoter. »

Il rajouta une touche de blanc au bleu qui correspondait à la couleur du jean de Peter, puis continua à peindre, se laissant porter par son rythme, à présent que le jeune homme ne lui posait plus de question. Remus trouva cela plus dur que d'habitude – son rythme, son motif, n'étaient pas tout à fait bon, mais il pouvait le faire. Il devait fournir bien plus bien d'efforts qu'avant, avant son accident, mais au moins le dessin de son ami n'était pas complètement raté.

« Dieu merci » se murmura-t-il à lui-même, même s'il soupçonnait que la divinité n'avait rien à avoir avec ses progrès, contrairement à sa rencontre avec Sirius Black.

Il savait qu'un certain nombre de grands artistes avaient une muse, quelqu'un qui leur fournissait de l'inspiration pour créer, mais Remus n'avait jamais cru qu'une personne pouvait détenir ce genre de pouvoir.

A présent, il n'en était pas si sûr.

Il s'inquiétait de l'effet que Sirius semblait engendrer sur lui...que se passerait-il si l'homme décidait de passer à autre chose ? Le pinceau de Remus se figea et il soupira, lançant un regard fixe sur sa toile. Était-ce une simple coïncidence qu'il se soit amélioré alors que Sirius entrait dans sa vie ? Ou bien le jeune homme brun avait vraiment agi sur lui. Il se mordilla les lèvres, son doigt courant distraitement le long de sa cicatrice. Sirius était...magnifique. Une beauté aristocratique qui aurait pu être intimidante si le jeune homme n'était pas si amical et chaleureux. Sirius pourrait être momentanément intéressé par filtrer avec le seul homme de son âge à la classe d'art, et au final, peut-être qu'il se déciderait à sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été brisé et abîmé.

« Remus ? Tu as fini ? J'ai des crampes. »

Remus secoua la tête, se sortant de ses rêveries et hocha la tête, balançant son pinceau dans un verre de diluant.

« Ouais, j'ai fini pour l'instant » dit-il. « Je pense que je peux terminer sans toi »

« Dieu merci ! »

Peter se leva et s'étira puis se dirigea vers Remus, étudiant la peinture. « Hé, c'est pas mal, on dirait ? » Il regarda Remus, attendant qu'il confirme et l'artiste opina de la tête.

« C'est pas trop mal...compte tenu du modèle agité sur lequel j'ai dû travailler ! »

« Oh ! » Peter donna un coup sur le bras de Remus. « C'est la dernière fois que je te fais une faveur. »

Remus rit alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires et Peter s'empara de son manteau, en disant : « Il faut que j'aille bosser, mais si tu veux on peut se retrouver ce soir pour boire un verre ? »

« Je vois Sirius, ce soir » fit Remus, ses pommettes devenant toutes rouges. « Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas aussi ? »

Peter eut l'air surpris. « Tu veux que je m'incruste à ton rendez-vous ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous en soi... » admit Remus, reconnaissant qu'il voulait que Peter soit là pour une raison bien précise. « Et peut-être que tu pourrais me dire s'il est aussi parfait qu'il paraît l'être ou si je m'imagine ça, parce que cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas été avec un mec que j'ai oublié ce que cela faisait. »

« Hey, tu as oublié que je suis hétéro ? » lui rappela Peter et Remus se frappa le font.

« Merde, vraiment ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Donc je suppose que lorsque tu as voulu te jeter sur moi l'autre soir après avoir descendu la moitié de la bouteille de scotch c'était juste un faux-pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu t'es imaginé des trucs là » taquina Peter. « C'est toi qui a voulu me sauter dessus. »

Remus sourit et étreignit son ami rondelet. « Alors tu veux bien venir et l'étudier pour moi ? »

« Tu me donnes combien ? »

« Je suis un artiste mourant de faim, Pete... »

« Ça vaut pour un oui, alors ? »

« Salaud d'hétéro. »

« Branleur »

« Oui, j'en suis un ! » lança Remus de façon théâtral en levant les main. « C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu viennes lui jeter un œil. J'ai des crampes à la main à force de penser à lui. »

Peter rit, ouvrant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Remus. « Ok, ok, je viendrais, arrête de parler de tes habitudes de masturbation. Quelle heure ? »

« Euh, environ neuf heures » répondit Remus. « Il y a un pub en bas de la rue du centre socioculturel... »

« Rue Shippley ? » demanda Peter et Remus hocha la tête. « Je vois où c'est. On se verra là bas. »

« Merci, Pete »

OoOoOoOoOo

Des mains s'agrippèrent à la veste de Remus alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, on le tira dans un placard de fournitures, la porte se referma derrière lui, obscurcissant toute lumière. Remus cligna des yeux, tentant de s'adapter aux ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient, puis il entendit sa voix.

« Salut. »

Remus sourit au ton velouté de la voix de Sirius dans son oreille, puis lâcha un gémissement quand un corps dur le pressa contre un mur.

« Salut... » balbutia-t-il avant que des lèvres chaudes et humides capturèrent les siennes, étouffant ses mots.

Ce baiser était exigeant et sauvage, et Remus ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre avec la même ardeur, surtout quand il réalisa, avec un élan de luxure, que tout ce qui le séparait du corps de Sirius n'était que la mince robe de chambre que le modèle portait durant les pauses. L'obscurité s'épaissit autour d'eux et Remus se sentit submergé par la sensation de Sirius sur son corps, qui lui brûlait la peau au point qu'il eut l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'enflammer complètement. Il s'efforça de garder son self-contrôle qui partait en lambeaux, même quand il sentit l'érection de Sirius appuyer contre sa cuisse, mais sa retenue vola en éclat lorsque les paumes chaudes, légèrement rugueuses glissèrent sous son t-shirt et sur son ventre nu.

Avec un bruit qui ressemblait à un grognement, Remus attrapa les poignets de Sirius jusqu'à ce que ce fut lui qui le pousse contre le mur, dévorant sa bouche et étouffant le gémissement d'approbation du jeune homme. Normalement, il prenait rarement les devants avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très peu, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Sirius qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Les langues se cherchèrent, se caressèrent, leurs hanches se déplaçaient en tandem jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer et ils se séparèrent en avalant des goulées d'air. Leurs corps restèrent pressés l'un contre l'autre et Remus poussa un gémissement contre le cou de Sirius quand son érection frotta le long de la cuisse de l'autre homme. Les mains de Sirius, qui tenaient étroitement les épaules de l'artiste, glissèrent et s'agrippèrent à ses fesses.

« Je ne me souvenais plus que tu avais un tel cul » murmura une voix rauque et Remus gémit dans le creux de son épaule comme ses hanches se pressaient à nouveau involontairement et que Sirius accompagnaient son mouvement, les mains refermées sur ses fesses.

« Comment peux-tu me faire ça seulement avec un baiser ? Je suis vachement _dur_ , Remus » souffla Sirius, en déplaçant sa main contre la hanche de Remus, puis survolant l'érection palpitante de l'artiste. « Hum, on dirait bien que c'est réciproque » s'amusa Sirius. « Alors, _s'il te plaît_ , putain Remus. Laisse-moi- ? »

Tandis qu'il demandait la permission, sans attendre réellement de réponse, les doigts de Sirius se faufilèrent jusqu'à la braguette de Remus comme s'il savait que l'autre homme n'aurait ni la force ni le désir de refuser. Les mains de Remus bougèrent également, repoussant les bords de la robe de Sirius, et courant le long de son abdomen et de ses hanches. La respiration de Sirius s'accéléra, lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos et faisant tourner la tête de l'artiste. Sirius poussa son bassin vers l'avant, son sexe frôlant les doigts chauds de Lupin.

« Touche-moi, Remus. S'il te plaît... »

Le murmure rauque résonna dans l'obscurité et les entrailles de Remus se nouèrent alors que le gonflement dans son jean se durcissait. Surpris par une audace inhabituelle, Remus captura les lèvres du jeune homme avec les siennes tandis que sa main se refermait autour du sexe dressé de Sirius. La décharge électrique qui traversa brusquement son partenaire ne lui échappa pas et il s'enhardit un peu plus, baissant son autre main à son entrejambe afin d'aider un Sirius qui tâtonnait à déboutonner sa braguette. Les deux mains de Sirius saisirent la ceinture de Remus, manquant presque de la lui arracher et son jean tomba sur ses chevilles, avant qu'il enroule ses doigts et amorce un mouvement de va-et-vient.

« Tellement dur.. »

Il n'y avait plus de temps pour l'exploration douce ou les taquineries espiègles – les deux hommes étaient trop dans le besoin pour prendre leur temps. S'embrassant brutalement, ils se firent mutuellement des mouvements de va-et-vient, sans prendre la peine d'étouffer leurs gémissements de plaisir, voulant atteindre rapidement l'orgasme et se rendre dingue l'un et l'autre. Sirius termina le premier, s'arrachant des lèvres de son partenaire, la tête rejetée en arrière, se libérant dans le poing de Remus. Celui-ci gémit dans un souffle, emporté par un orgasme qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant, ses dents s'enfonçant dans le cou exposé de Sirius, se déversant dans sa main.

Les jambes tremblantes et à bout de souffle, Remus se pencha lourdement contre un Sirius haletant, l'esprit confus et se demandant s'il venait vraiment de branler un gars qu'il connaissait que depuis une semaine dans un placard à fournitures. Et qu'il l'avait été en retour. Et qu'il tenait toujours le sexe de Sirius dans sa main.

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, merde ?_

Malgré tout, il ne ressentait ni honte, ni embarras, il voulait juste se recroqueviller dans les bras de Sirius et ne jamais le laisser partir.

« Eh bien » souffla Sirius avec un rire dans la voix alors qu'il rompait le silence. « C'est une...drôle de façon de se saluer, mais ça me plaît. »

Remus grogna contre l'épaule de l'homme qui se mit à rire – il se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient toujours enroulés autour du sexe de son partenaire et que le son de son rire avait provoqué des palpitations. La main de Sirius frôla sa tête, caressa sa joue avant de saisir son menton fermement. Il l'obligea doucement à relever la tête puis leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. La bouche de Sirius le relâcha, mais il appuya son front contre Remus.

« Tu n'es pas désolé...n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il, effleurant les lèvres de Remus à chaque mot. « Je sais que c'était un peu rapide... »

« _Tu_ as été un peu rapide... » taquina doucement Remus et Sirius grogna de façon espiègle, mordillant la mâchoire de Remus.

« Tu étais trop désirable pour que je tienne le coup encore longtemps » rétorqua-t-il. « En plus j'ai pensé à ce que j'avais envie de te faire depuis deux jours et ça m'a complètement envoûté. »

Remus sourit puis il se décida finalement à retirer sa main du sexe de Sirius.

« Essuie ta main sur le robe » lui le jeune homme et Remus s'exécuta, souriant en entendant le soupir de dépit de Sirius, comme il essuyait sa main sur le tissu éponge, et il rit intérieurement en imaginant la tête de Sérendipty face à à la robe souillée.

Ils s'écartèrent, arrangeant leurs vêtements et essayant d'aplatir leurs cheveux ébouriffés avant de sortir de là. Remus posa sa mur sur la porte et la poussa doucement, un faisceau de lumière éclaira momentanément le placard avant que Sirius ne passe un bras pour bloquer la sortie.

« Je ne regrette rien, Remus » dit-il calmement. « Et toi ? »

A présent, Remus pouvait distinguer Sirius, et l'expression d'incertitude mêlée à de la vulnérabilité qui brillait dans ses yeux gris, quelque chose qu'il n'était guère habitué à voir chez un homme si confiant, et tout ce que Remus voulait faire était de l'apaiser.

« Non » répondit-il, serrant la main de Sirius avec douceur. « Non, je ne regrette pas. »

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre Sirius et lui, peut-être s'en voulait-il même un peu qu'ils aient atteint une telle intimité en si peu de temps, mais il était sûr d'une chose...

Il ne le regrettait pas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre six**

S'étreindre et se faire des petites gâteries avant d'entrer nu dans une salle remplie de gens était une bonne chose en soi, on se détendait et on évitait ainsi de se préoccuper d'érections non désirées et hautement inappropriés à des moments inopportuns.

Du moins c'est ce que pensait Sirius – parce qu'à seulement quinze minutes de la fin du cours, il fut mortifié de ressentir le besoin urgent de changer de position avant que toutes ces mamies aux cheveux bleus du premier rang n'assistent à un spectacle pour lequel elles n'avaient pas payé. Sirius tenta de concentrer ses pensées sur les femmes âgées qui représentaient presque cinquante pour cent de la classe, mais il poussa un grognement de frustration lorsque son regard effleura les vieux poignets de Martha dont les veines étaient du même bleu que les yeux de Remus. Son sexe remua dangereusement alors qu'il imaginait ces yeux le regardant et s'occupant dudit appendice.

Sirius bougea inconfortablement, pensant frénétiquement à « _Martha nue, Martha nue »_ tandis qu'il essayait de modérer ses ardeurs et la réaction qui s'ensuivrait.

C'était de la faute de Remus. Pourquoi l'artiste avait un tel physique, si sacrément _baisable_? Avec ses grands yeux bleus qui traçaient chaque millimètre du corps de Sirius avec une intensité qui lui donnait la chair de poule, ses cheveux d'un brun doux et doré qui dansaient sur ses yeux alors qu'il se concentrait sur le chevalet en face de lui, ses longs doigts gracieux qui couraient sur le papier, et il se demanda si Remus était en ce moment même en train de représenter ses fesses ou peut-être son membre.

Les souvenirs de ces doigts, le tenant, le caressant, amenèrent Sirius à se rappeler son fantasme lors de sa masturbation et qui impliquait la bouche de Remus provoquant de choses inouïes à son...tout à coup la vieille femme de l'autre côté de la salle se mit à rire et donna un coup de coup à sa voisine encore plus âgée qu'elle, qui arqua un sourcil, puis lança un clin d'oeil à un Sirius horrifié.

Les rires combinés avec l'agitation de Sirius attirèrent l'attention de Remus et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent quand il réalisa ce qui avait distrait les femmes de leur croquis. Voir les yeux de Remus glisser sur ses hanches fut la goutte d'eau et Sirius bondit et attrapa sa robe, marmonnant une vague excuse à une Serendipity surprise, comme quoi il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, puis il sortit de la salle en courant, son sexe pointé en l'air.

« Dois-je aller vérifier qu'il va bien ? » s'enquit malicieusement Glenda, qui était proche des quatre-vingts ans, et tentait de conserver un visage impassible. « Il avait l'air un peu...tendu. »

Remus baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire alors que les femmes riaient, à la grande stupéfaction de leurs maris.

« Ou peut-être que le jeune Remus devrait s'en charger » suggéra Martha, regardant Remus avec un air entendu. « Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre... »

Ce commentaire suscita un autre fou rire chez Glenda et Remus devint rouge comme une cerise. « Euh...je suis sûr qu'il se débrouille très bien tout seul aux toilettes...c'est un grand garçon... » commença l'artiste et il gémit quand Glenda caqueta : « _Oh, vraiment ? »_ et les trois autres femmes du cours se laissèrent prendre au jeu et rirent à leur tour.

Serendipity, ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait, frappa dans mains pour réclamer le silence. « Bien, nous allons terminer là pour ce soir. » dit-elle. « C'est la dernière soirée de Sirius avec nous. La semaine prochaine, nous commencerons avec un modèle féminin... »

A ces mots, Remus fut envahit par un sentiment de panique. C'était le dernier cours de Sirius ? Le brun ne lui avait rien dit, mais il se réprimanda en se rendant compte que Sirius ne pourrait être modèle que durant un temps limité.

 _Est-ce la raison de la « branlette placard »_? _Prendre du bon temps avant de partir ?_

Remus rangea en silence, son esprit tourbillonnant quand il réalisa ce que cela impliquait pour lui-même. Si Sirius était sa muse, et s'il était son inspiration, que se passerait-il une fois qu'il serait sorti de la vie de Remus ? Serait-il à nouveau incapable de dessiner, de peindre, ou son étincelle reviendrait d'elle-même, montrant ainsi que Sirius n'avait rien à voir là-dedans et que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence ?

Remus soupira, trouvant difficile de croire que tout cela n'était qu'une question de coïncidence – qu'il avait rencontré cet homme extraordinaire qui lui avait fait ressentir ds choses jamais ressenties auparavant, juste au moment où son talent semblait être revenu. La question était : si Sirius n'était plus là, son talent resterait-il ?

« Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Ne suis-je pas celui qui vient de donner à ces vieilles chouettes la plus grande excitation de leur décennie ? »

Il ne put contenir le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Cette voix, chaude et agréable comme un fondant au chocolat, allait le conduire à sa perte.

« Elles voulaient aller prendre de tes nouvelles. J'ai suggéré que tu pouvais te débrouiller, mais... » Remus haussa les épaules et leva les yeux pour voir Sirius sourire largement.

« Je suis sûr que _vous_ auriez préféré aller vérifier par vous même, monsieur Lupin » susurra-t-il, heurtant l'autre homme avec sa hanche comme s'il voulait le taquiner. « Peut-être que tu aurais pu m'aider à mettre mes parties sous l'eau froide...et faire plus si affinités. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement puis il inspira profondément quand Sirius faufila une main sous l'ourlet de sa chemise, puis descendit le long de son dos, juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son jean.

« C'était de ta faute, tu sais ? » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Remus, son souffle faisant voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux. « Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à tes doigts, et à tes yeux... »

Remus sentit la langue de l'autre homme effleurer le lobe de son oreille et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, une décharge électrique courut dans son corps. Ses crayons lui échappèrent et Sirius éclata de rire, se reculant alors que Remus s'accroupissait pour les ramasser.

« Tu es prêt pour boire un verre ? » s'enquit Sirius comme Remus se redressait.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, préférant ne pas répondre, par crainte que sa voix ne le trahisse. Il n'avait pas envie d'être à nouveau confus ou bredouillant.

« J'ai...euh...demandé à un ami de se joindre à nous, si cela te convient ? » enchaina Sirius, paraissant tout à coup incertain. « Il en avait assez d'entendre parler de toi et a voulu te rencontrer et...merde...Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça ? »

Remus sourit lorsque Sirius vira au rouge brique, incapable de réaliser qu'il venait d'avouer avoir parlé de l'artiste avec l'un de ses amis.

« Ça ne me dérange pas » répondit l'homme aux cheveux châtains, laissant Sirius se remettre. « En fait, j'ai également posé la question à un ami. »

Sirius arqua un sourcil. « Protection ou approbation ? »

Remus se mordit les lèvres, piquant un fard. « Euh, sans doute un peu des deux » admit-il. « Pete aime vérifier tous les hommes qui...qui me plaisent. Et toi ? »

« Approbation » lâcha Sirius sans la moindre hésitation. « James est mon meilleur ami et il a toujours raison sur les mecs que je fréquente »

« Sommes-nous...ensemble ? »

Le visage de Sirius s'empourpra de plus bel. « J'ai peu être supposé un peu vite.. »

« Non, c'était juste une question. »

Sirius sourit d'un air un peu timide. « Je ne sais pas si Serendipity vous a dit que c'était mon dernier cours... »

« Elle nous l'a dit » acquiesça l'artiste. « J'ignorais si tu-... »

« J'aimerais qu'on continue à se voir » coupa Sirius. « Je veux dire, si tu veux bien ? »

Remus sourit, incapable de rester décontracté, et opina de la tête. « Bien sûr que je veux. »

Sirius se fendit d'un sourire et aida le jeune homme à remballer le reste de ses affaires, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de sortir de la salle avant que Serendipity ne tombe sur la robe souillée...Comme ils partaient, Remus fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

« Ton ami – si jamais il ne me plaisait pas – est-ce que cela signifierait que tu ne voudrais plus me revoir ? »

« Bien sûr que non » assura Sirius. « Jusqu'à présent, il a eu raison sur tous les gars que j'ai rencontré, mais ce n'était que des flirts. Toi... » Il se racla la gorge. « ce n'est pas le cas."

Le visage de Remus s'illumina et Sirius fit de même jusqu'à qu'un pli inquiet apparaisse sur son front. « Et toi ? Que se passerait-il si ton ami me détestait ? »

«Au premier abord, Pete déteste tous les garçons que j'ai rencontré» répondit Remus en riant. « S'il déteste encore quelqu'un au bout de deux semaines, alors je m'inquiéterais » dit-il à Sirius qui hocha la tête et se mordilla les lèvres avec nervosité.

Remus tenta de le rassurer. »Il t'appréciera » lui assura-t-il, glissant une main chaude dans celle de Sirius. « Comment ne le pourrait-il pas ? »

OoOoOoOoO

« Je le déteste. »

«Bon sang, mais tu sais très bien que non ! »

« Très bien, je ne le déteste pas, mais c'est un putain de prétentieux. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Prétentieux ? » répéta-t-il avec incrédulité. « Il est simplement sûr de lui et...et puis, regarde-le, Pete. Il est sacrément beau, pour l'amour du ciel. Et sais-tu au moins ce que veut dire prétentieux ? »

« Cela veut dire que c'est le connard le plus arrogant du monde.»

Remus fixa son ami alors qu'il se levait. « Tu lui diras quand j'irais aux toilettes. Putain de prétentieux...où as-tu appris ce genre de mots, Pete ? »

« Dans des livres porno que tu m'as prêté. Tu vois : rien de bon ne vient de la lecture. »

« Petit con ! »

Remus se fraya un chemin à travers la foule du vendredi soir du pub, disparaissant dans les toilettes. Alors qu'il attendait pour commander les boissons, Sirius le suivit des yeux, et son regard revint vers la table où ils étaient assis et il tomba alors sur le visage tendu de Peter. Il se tourna vers James, qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de la serveuse.

« Je ne pense pas que l'ami de Remus m'apprécie »

« Moi non plus » convint James, levant la main vers la serveuse. « Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas été très subtil, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Mais tu aimes bien Remus quand même, pas vrai ? »

« Euh... »

La serveuse se dirigea alors vers eux et James passa la commande, une fois qu'elle fût partie pour aller débarrasser une table, Sirius lui sauta dessus.

« James ? »

« Écoute Sirius, je le connais à peine » déclara James. « Il a _l'air_ bien...il a un côté un peu pseudo-artistique à mes yeux, mais il assez honnête je suppose. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais... »

« Il est incroyable, James ! Comment peux-tu ne pas t'en apercevoir ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas gouverné par ma bite ? »

« Moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui... »

« Non, tu l'as juste branlé dans un placard »

Sirius regarda son ami, les sourcils froncé, regrettant de s'être confié à lui, puis il donna quelques pièces à la serveuse, ignorant ses battements de cils quand elle lui remit leurs boissons. Il était agacé par James, irrité par l'ami stupide de Remus, ce Peter, et il voulait juste disparaître et se perdre à nouveau dans un baiser avec Remus.

Il fourra les deux verres dans les mains de James, qui s'en empara automatiquement. « Tiens. Tu peux aller les emmener à notre table. Je dois aller pisser. »

Il laissa James jongler avec les quatre bières et se dirigea vers les toilettes, poussant la porte sans délicatesse, et surprenant Remus qui se lavait les mains. L'homme aux yeux bleus lui sourit dans le reflet du miroir et se mit à rire.

« Tu sais toujours comment faire une entrée remarquée »

Sirius sourit et marcha rapidement dans la pièce, tout en lorgnant le cul de Remus.

« Ton ami, Peter, me déteste »

Remus leva un sourcil et se retourna, s'appuyant contre le lavabo, d'une façon désinvolte et décontractée qui surprit, mais ravi Sirius.

« Oui, en effet » admit-il, sans prendre la peine de le nier. « Ton ami, James, n'est pas particulièrement emballé non plus »

Sirius acquiesça, un peu distrait par la mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux de Remus tandis qu'il parlait. L'artiste l'écarta d'un petit mouvement de tête et ses lèvres arborèrent un sourire en coin.

« Alors ? Allons-nous nous soucier de ce qu'ils pensent ? »

La poitrine de Sirius se comprima comme ses yeux parcouraient le corps grand et mince tendu devant lui et il oublia les deux hommes qui les attendaient à l'extérieur.

« Ah, on les emmerde » déclara-t-il imprudemment. « Qu'est-ce deux hétéros peuvent y connaître ? »

Il eut juste le temps de voir une lueur amusée traverser le visage de Remus avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

OoOoOoOo

Quand ils émergèrent des toilettes dix minutes plus tard et s'assirent à leur table, ils entendirent le soupir exaspéré et amusé de leurs amis qui levaient les yeux vers leurs cheveux ébouriffés, leurs lèvres gonflées et leurs visages rougies.

« Pas besoin de lire dans vos pensées pour savoir ce que vous avez fait pendant ce temps » gronda James. « Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas vous contrôler, même dans un pub hétéro ? On pourrait vous défoncer la tête. »

« Relax, James » murmura Sirius, glissant près de son ami, Remus s'assit à côté de Peter.

James leva les yeux vers Peter, qui secouait la tête d'un air résigné tout en sirotant sa bière. « Peter a dit qu'il avait un passe de saison pour le Manchester United Football Club. On va y aller ensemble demain. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil ennuyé et réplique avec ironie : « Vraiment ? Comme c'est fascinant »

James grimaça et se pencha au-dessus de la table, s'adressant à Peter avec un air conspirateur. « Sirius déteste le football – je dois pratiquement lui arracher le bras pour l'obliger à regarder l'équipe de réserve dans laquelle je suis. C'est un ami nul, franchement."

Peter ricana. « Comme Remus. Il est trop occupé par sa peinture pour s'intéresser au foot. Je sais qu'il est homo, mais il doit y avoir une règle comme quoi ils n'aiment ni les chattes ni le sport... »

« Hey ! » s'indigna Remus en flanquant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Peter, le faisant grimacer. « Le foot ne me dérange pas »

« Seulement parce qu'il y a des mecs en sueur dans des shorts serrés »

Sirius éclata de rire, poussant le genou de Remus sous la table. « C'est la seul raison pour laquelle je supporte James lorsqu'il m'entraîne à ses match »

Remus rit et James et Peter échangèrent un regard compréhensif, évitant l'un et l'autre de rouler à nouveau des yeux.

L'heure passa de façon beaucoup plus agréable pour Remus et Sirius après un début plutôt froid. James et Peter avaient sympathisé et chacun essayait de surpasser l'autre dans les histoires les plus extravagantes sur les mésaventures de leur meilleur ami dans leurs relations précédentes. Peter riait tellement, se pissant presque dessus lorsque James raconta les échecs romantiques de Sirius. »

« Et puis il s'est retourné et il a réalisé qu'il y avait un trou dans son jean au niveau des fesses et qu'il avait marché comme ça jusqu'à la maison... »

James arrivait à peine à finir son histoire, entre ses éclats de rire et les regards courroucés que lui lançait un Sirius rougissant.

« James, ferme-la »

Remus laissa échapper un rire puis lança un regard d'excuse à Sirius, quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Il leva les mains.

« Hey, je suis désolé, mais c'est marrant...et tu t'es bien moqué de mon...petit problème...avec ce mec italien. »

« Ouais, en effet, c'était marrant » Sirius fit la moue – « _très joliment »_ pensa Remus en se penchant au-dessus la table et en tapotant la main du brun, mettant fin à la conversation.

« Désolé » dit-il. « Je promets de ne plus rire à tes...euh...mésaventures sexuelles. »

Sirius marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Il vaudrait mieux pas » et ils enlacèrent leurs doigts. Remus sourit, des fourmillements lui parcourant la peau alors qu'il pressait leurs paumes ensemble. Il entendit un grognement et aperçut Peter qui secouait la tête.

« Désolé, mais je ne suis pas assez bourré pour vous regarder vous lancer des regards énamourés » Il avala le reste de sa bière et reposa le verre sur la table avant de se lever et de se tourner vers James. « Je t'appellerai pour le match de demain, James »

James hocha la tête, terminant sa bière pendant que Peter se tournait vers Sirius. « Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas aussi con que je l'ai d'abord pensé » Il tendit la main. « C'était sympa de t'avoir rencontré »

Surpris, Sirius se leva et serra la main de Peter qui ajouta d'un ton suave« Mais si tu baises Remus, je te tordrais le cou »

Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent, mais Peter lui adressa un léger sourire et étreignit rapidement un Remus surpris.

« A bientôt, mon pote »

« Euh, ouais... »

Peter passa devant Remus, disparaissant dans la foule qui grossissait de plus en plus alors que James se préparait à partir.

« Je vais également partir. Sympa de t'avoir vu, Remus » James mit sa main devant sa bouche comme il rotait, puis tendit sa main à Remus, qui la serra avec précaution.

James donna un coup sur l'épaule de Sirius et sourit « Ne fait pas quelque chose que je ne veux pas » se moqua-t-il, avant d'être englouti par la foule du pub.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent d'un air perplexe, puis Sirius partit dans un grand éclat de rire. « Eh bien, c'était... »

« Pénible ? »

« Je voulais dire intéressant, mais ta description est plus appropriée »

Remus sourit et termina son verre. Sirius le regarda d'un air pensif, puis, lorsque l'artiste posa son verre, il se pencha en avant, ses genoux effleurant ceux de Remus sous la table, le bout de ses doigts touchant l'autre homme. « Tu veux partir ? Je pourrais te raccompagner chez toi...et peut-être que tu pourrais continuer à me dessiner »

Une chaleur agréable se diffusa dans le corps Remus, courant dans ses veines . Il remarqua l'expression affamée sur le visage de Sirius et un frisson impatient le parcourut.

« Bien sûr » dit-il, les mots s'échappant de ses lèvres sans qu'il le réalise. « J'aimerais beaucoup »

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Tchoussss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut ! :)  
_

 _Un gros merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette traduction._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

Ils zigzaguaient et zigzaguaient rapidement à travers le flot de véhicules, Remus se concentrait uniquement sur les événements qui allaient venir et il omit de crier à Sirius de ralentir. La sensation du bolide qui vrombissait entre ses jambes et du dos pressé de Sirius, même si elle provoquait chez lui d'incroyables sensations, n'apaisait pourtant en rien l'anxiété qui lui nouait l'estomac. Ce qui allait se passer dans son appartement une fois qu'ils se seraient arrêtés l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Son appréhension s'accrut au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de son appartement.

Sirius l'avait pris par surprise quelques heures plus tôt – quand il l'avait attrapé et tiré dans ce placard – dans l'obscurité, Remus s'était senti rassuré et avait fait preuve d'audace. Mais dans la lumière froide et artificielle de son appartement, il craignait que sa témérité ne lui fasse faux bond. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas de l'autre homme – Seigneur, ses réactions à l'égard de Sirius étaient entièrement élémentaires, il ne pouvait pas lui résister, même s'il l'avait voulu – mais que deviendraient Remus et son cœur meurtri une fois que Sirius aurait vu ce qu'il y avait sous sa chemise ?

Les cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps étaient quelque chose dont _il_ ne s'était toujours pas habitué à regarder – les lignes dentelées le faisaient tressaillir à chaque fois qu'il se voyait dans un miroir. Elles étaient dégradantes, des imperfections qu'il aurait voulu effacer aussi facilement qu'il le faisait avec les portraits de ses clients. S'ils comportaient des défauts, il les réarrangeaient avec sa peinture et les laissait intact. Remus savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment une sorte de dieu grec avant son accident, mais il avait été raisonnablement fier de son corps mince, légèrement musclé. A présent...il pouvait à peine se regarder sans grimacer. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à exposer ce corps défiguré, aux yeux d'un amant, surtout à ceux de Sirius qui incarnait la perfection. Si le jeune homme le rejetait, il pourrait tout détruire. Il était devenu trop impliqué avec cet homme, dont il ne savait pratiquement rien. Remus savait qu'il finirait par apprendre à tolérer, même à accepter, les cicatrices sur son corps, mais son cœur ne pourrait pas en faire autant si Sirius le blessait.

 _Il est devenu trop important pour moi. Il a trop d'emprise sur moi._

La moto bifurqua brusquement, s'avançant vers une place de parking située juste devant l'appartement de Remus. Sirius éteignit son moteur et stabilisa la moto sur la béquille avant de retirer son casque. Il envoya un sourire à Remus qui posa les pieds sur le trottoir et enleva son propre casque, retournant à Sirius un sourire crispé. Un pli soucieux apparut entre les yeux de l'autre homme.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit Sirius avec inquiétude. « Suis-je allé trop vite ? »

Remus essaya de réchauffer son sourire comme il secoua la tête. « Non » rassura-t-il. « Non, je vais bien »

« Est-ce que je suis toujours invité ? » demanda Sirius, pas dupe de sa joie forcée.

Remus marqua une pause, puis il balança une jambe au-dessus de la moto et se redressa« Bien sûr que tu l'es »

Sirius le fixa de longues secondes, puis son visage s'éclaira et descendit de la moto, prenant la main de Remus, nouant leurs doigts ensemble comme il emmenait Remus vers les escaliers.

Ils ne parlaient pas, Sirius regardait silencieusement Remus lutter pour introduire la clé dans la serrure, avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur les doigts tremblants de l'artiste et l'aide à ouvrir.

Alors que Remus poussait la porte et entrait à l'intérieur, Sirius hésita. « Remus, je serais ravi de boire simplement un verre et de bavarder, tu sais ? » lança-t-il. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes tendu... »

L'artiste poussa un soupir et passa nerveusement la main sur son front. « Je...ce n'est pas ça...je veux... » bégaya-t-il avant de soupirer. « Merde »

Il leva les yeux vers le visage inquiet de Sirius et sa poitrine se serra. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas regardé comme ça - avec de la compassion et de la compréhension. Il avait vécu une vie très solitaire, plongé dans son art, mais maintenant que son inspiration pour la peinture s'était perdue, Remus réalisait combien la beauté était loin de sa toile.

 _Je ne saurais jamais à quel point c'est agréable si je ne saisis pas ma chance._

Prenant sa décision, il tendit la main et, avec un sourire étrange ancré sur ses lèvres, Sirius la prit et se permit de le tirer à l'intérieur de l'appartement et du couloir.

OoOoOoOo

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'atelier de Remus et Sirius fut surpris lorsque Remus se retourna et l'embrassa durement et rapidement. Sirius eut à peine le temps de répondre avant que Remus ne s'écarte, essoufflé, un sombre désespoir dansant dans ses yeux.

« J'aimerais te peindre »

Sirius fut étonné par le brusque baiser de Remus et par l'empressement qui dominait sa voix, mais il acquiesça.

« Nu » poursuivit l'artiste avec le regard d'un homme affamé. « Je veux que tu sois nu »

Sirius sourit largement – il ne voyait aucune objection à cela. « En aucune façon, je n'aurais refusé » murmura-t-il.

Il enleva ses vêtements à la hâte, les laissant en un tas désordonné sur le sol et chemina vers le canapé. Remus installait son chevalet, les mains sûres et confiantes, et Sirius sentit un élan de désir le traverser tandis qu'il l'observait.

 _C'est un homme incroyablement sexy._

Remus n'était pas le plus beau mec avec qui il avait déjà été, mais il y avait une sexualité primaire qui suintait de son corps et qui le rendait d'autant plus intéressant parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il faisait sur Sirius. Rien que l'odeur de l'artiste – un mélange de citron épicé combiné à de la peinture à l'huile et du parchemin – l'emplissait de désir et sa réaction intense le fit sursauter.

 _Personne d'autre ne m'a jamais fait cet effet là. Pas même..._

Sirius fronça les sourcils, refusant que ses pensées l'entraînent vers le nom qu'il tenait ancré dans son passé. Il jeta un œil vers Remus qui s'était penché et fouillait dans ses fournitures.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains leva les yeux au même moment, scrutant Sirius à travers sa frange et il déglutit alors qu'il laissa échapper « Putain »

Sirius fut satisfait que l'artiste réagisse de cette façon et il sourit malicieusement comme il se jetait de façon théâtrale sur le canapé, étirant ses jambes et laissant tomber naturellement ses bras – l'un sur l'appui-tête du canapé et l'autre courbé derrière sa tête.

« Veux-tu venir et me faire poser ? » taquina-t-il comme Remus se redressait et se raclait la gorge.

« Euh non...c'est...c'est...parfait, en fait. »

Ses yeux bleus couraient avidement sur chaque centimètre du corps nu de Sirius et le jeune homme pouvait sentir sa peau chauffer sous le regard brûlant. Ce fut au tour de Sirius de déglutir alors que sa gorge était sèche et que son membre commençait à durcir. Le regard de Remus glissa vers son sexe, puis remonta vers ses joues rougies et croisa ses yeux assombris par la luxure.

« Tellement _parfait »_

Sirius ferma les yeux, songeant à une Martha de quatre-vingt ans revêtue d'un corset de cuir et fouettant son mari pour essayer de se contrôler. La voix de Remus...non, son _grondement_...était profond, rauque et vibrait sans retenue. Quand il les rouvrit, la main de Remus se déplaçait fiévreusement sur le carnet de croquis en face de lui.

Sirius ignorait combien de minutes passèrent – il était trop occupé à observer Remus. L'artiste était tout simplement envoûtant et ce ne fut que lorsque Remus leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils que Sirius sortit de la transe dans laquelle les doigts de l'artiste l'avait plongé.

« Tu as...euh... »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, puis vit les yeux de Remus dériver sur son sexe, qui bien qu'il était encore gonflé, avait perdu un peu de sa dureté pendant que Sirius était distrait par le balancement des cheveux de Remus tandis qu'il dessinait. Le brun leva les yeux et sourit malicieusement.

« Eh bien, que comptes-tu faire à ce sujet ? »

Le regard de Sirius, qui s'était mué en un gris plus soutenu, plongea dans celui de Remus et il vit l'artiste se lécher les lèvres avant de se lever et de se déplacer lentement vers le canapé. L'artiste regarda vers le bas et ses yeux s'attardèrent langoureusement sur le corps du jeune Adonis. Au moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, l'amusement brillait dans les orbes bleus et Sirius se tortillait avec impatience. Sans un mot, Remus s'agenouilla près de la chaise, ses lèvres s'étirant en un petit sourire en voyant le membre de Sirius se contracter immédiatement avec intérêt. Sirius leva involontairement ses hanches et il aspira sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche alors qu'il attendait avec excitation que l'artiste se décide à bouger.

Quand Remus le toucha, Sirius fut stupéfait que ces doigts s'enroulent autour de sa jambe au lieu de son membre. Un pouce caressa la peau sensible de la cheville et une deuxième main agrippa fermement sa jambe, ajusta l'angle de son genou, caressant doucement sa peau. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire même quand il grogna de désir : sans poser un seul doigt sur son membre, Remus l'avait rendu aussi dur que la pierre.

« Je pense que c'est fait » fit Remus d'une voix rauque, son regard allant du sexe durcit au visage de Sirius.

La respiration de Sirius devint saccadée et ses lèvres tremblaient comme le désir pulsait dans ses veines. « Oui » lui dit-il brutalement.

Remus se redressa sur ses pieds puis se pencha et embrassa légèrement Sirius sur ses lèvres. Sa main... _accidentellement ? Volontairement ?..._ effleura la pointe de son membre et Sirius glapit, mordant les lèvres de Remus. Celui-ci recula, touchant sa lèvre blessée avec le même index qui avait effleuré le sexe de Sirius, ses yeux accrochant et ne lâchant pas Sirius, il suça son doigt.

Sirius gémit puis quand Remus lâcha d'un ton amusé « J'aime te goûter », sa main vola vers son érection, serrant la base de son membre essayant désespérément de freiner son orgasme, qui menaçait de le submerger à chaque instant.

Remus rit quand il réalisa ce que Sirius faisait et il se hâta d'aller à son chevalet. « Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, maintenant. Promis »

La note séductrice qui transparaissait dans sa voix ne fit rien pour calmer l'embarras de Sirius. Chaque fois que les yeux de Remus se décalaient sur son corps, Sirius se sentait de plus en plus dur, gémissant doucement et recroquevillant ses orteils afin d'éviter de baisser sa main et de finir lui-même avec une petite caresse. La seule chose qui le gardait sain d'esprit était de savoir que Remus n'en menait pas large non plus, la main de l'autre homme était crispée sur ses genoux, et il se tortillait sur le tabouret en bois. Cela se termina par une bataille de volontés – qui allait céder et faire le premier pas ?

Sirius finit par craquer en voyant le bout de la langue rose de l'artiste lécher une goutte de sueur qui avait glissé sur sa joue. Il poussa un grognement, puis se dressa sur ses pies dans la ferme intention de plaquer l'artiste malicieux contre cette satanée toile. Mais au son guttural de Sirius, l'homme châtain s'était déjà levé de son tabouret et marchait vers Sirius à grandes enjambées. Remus poussa Sirius sur le canapé puis tomba sur ses genoux, s'agrippant aux jambes de l'autre homme.

« Remus... » soupira Sirius, attrapant l'artiste et le tirant entre ses cuisses.

 _Plus près...j'ai besoin de le sentir plus près..._

Les yeux gris et bleus s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre et s'affrontèrent. Remus murmura « Tu es sacrement beau » avant de baisser la tête et d'engloutir son sexe.

Sirius dut se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de balancer un flot de jurons, c'était inouï comme chacun de ses sens était concentré sur son membre agréablement taquiné par la bouche chaude. Les multiples sensations l'accablaient et Sirius lutta pour que le souffle doux de Remus descende un peu plus bas. Une langue chaude et taquine titilla sa pointe puis Remus l'aspira et Sirius se laissa emporter, criant le nom de Remus comme il se contractait dans la chaleur prodiguée par son amant. Remus gémit et Sirius sentit un nouveau flot de plaisir, se libérant en fermant les yeux.

L'artiste poursuivit de plus bel, tournant sa langue dans un ballet incessant, l'emportant dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Un regain d'énergie imprégna les muscles repus de Sirius et il poussa Remus vers le sol, le faisant grogner de surprise. Sirius le suivit sur le parquet, s'appuyant sur lui alors qu'il attrapait ses lèvres avec les siennes, gémissant quand sa langue déferla sur Remus et goûta sa propre essence. La main de Sirius glissa entre eux, et il enroula ses doigts autant du membre durci de l'artiste. Celui-ci poussa un cri qui ressemblait un peu à celui d'un animal, et cela amusa Sirius qui laissa dériver ses yeux sur le sexe de son amant.

« Tu as une bite foutrement magnifique, Remus »

L'artiste laissa échapper un bruit étouffé, mais Sirius l'ignora, abaissant son visage, faisant tomber ses cheveux qui caressèrent le sexe de Remus, puis il savoura l'odeur musquée de cet homme qui commençait à avoir une place importante dans sa vie.

« S...Sirius... »

Remus prononça son nom dans un râle puis il tressaillit quand Sirius enroula sa langue autour de lui, suivant la veine qui pulsait sur la face inférieure de son membre. Il tourbillonna, virevolta, puis glissa vers la pointe.

« Sirius...putain...je vais... » lâcha la voix étranglée de Remus, les mains ancrées dans les cheveux de Sirius.

Sirius referma sa bouche autour du sexe dressé de l'artiste, l'aspirant ardemment et se complaisant dans la saveur forte de l'homme, et lorsque Remus arqua ses hanches, il l'attira entièrement. Les mains de Remus se resserrèrent autour des cheveux noirs corbeau et Sirius émit un râle de douleur quand l'autre homme tira sur les mèches. Heureusement pour lui, la prise de Remus se relâcha, comme il se cambrait et se libérait puissamment.

Sirius avala rapidement puis esquissa un sourire contre la hanche de Remus quand il entendit l'autre homme haleter, son corps arc-boutant en quête d'oxygène. Il enfouit son visage dans le ventre de Remus, sa joue frottant contre l'une des cicatrices. Il observa la myriade de cicatrices qui sillonnaient l'estomac et la hanche de son amant, son doigt en traçant une particulièrement longue qui disparaissait sous la chemise de l'artiste. Le corps de Remus se tendit sous ses mains et Remus se dépêcha de dissimuler ses cicatrices.

« Ne... »

Sirius couvrit les mains de Remus avec les siennes, essayant de le calmer, puis il leva la tête pour regarder Remus dans les yeux. Une expression de panique traversa le visage de l'artiste et Sirius sentit une vague d'empathie.

« Tout va bien Remus. Je les ai vues maintenant. » Sirius lui sourit doucement puis se redressa pour embrasser cet homme qui l'avait tant envoûté. « Et je ne me suis pas enfui. »

Sa bouche rencontra celle de Remus et il sourit contre ses lèvres. « Tu vois ? Rien n'a changé. »

Un muscle de la mâchoire de Remus tressaillit, mais Sirius le sentit se détendre légèrement et il décida de continuer, se reculant légèrement pour regarder l'autre homme.

« C'est pour ça que tu étais si nerveux tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, comprenant à présent l'hésitation de Remus. « Tu t'inquiétais que je vois tes cicatrices ? »

« Je ne me suis pas encore accoutumé » admit Remus, tirant sur l'ourlet de sa chemise. « Il...il y en a tellement... »

« Je ne m'en soucie pas, Remus » le rassura Sirius, touchant la mâchoire du jeune homme. « Je t'aime – Et il faudra plus que quelques cicatrices pour me faire peur »

Les lèvres de Remus se relevèrent et sa main vint caresser les cheveux de Sirius. « Ai-je trop tiré ? » questionna-t-il, changeant de sujet en douceur. « Je peux être un peu rude... »

« Mmmm, des promesses, des promesses » fit Sirius effrontément, puis il sourit. « Tu ne m'as pas blessé. Je suis solide. Je peux faire avec. »

Remus rit et Sirius ne put se retenir, se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il laissa ses lèvres s'attarder plus longtemps cette fois-ci.

 _Putain, je suis vraiment dans la merde._

Sirius tira les mains de Remus, organisant leurs membres afin qu'ils soient enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reposant sa tête sur la poitrine imbibée de sueur de l'artiste. Il pouvait sentir une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la luxure ou le désir..c'était quelque chose de plus difficile à accepter, quelque chose de beaucoup plus difficile à reconnaître et quelque chose dont Sirius n'était pas tout à fait prêt à avoir en tête et il se concentra sur le côté pratique.

« Je suis prudent, au fait »

Remus se décala pour le regarder. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai fait un test, il y a un mois » lui dit Sirius. « Je suis clean »

« Oh » Remus marqua une pause, et lâcha : « Moi aussi, mon dernier test remonte à six mois, mais je n'ai été avec personne depuis »

«D'habitude, je prends un préservatif, mais tu...tu m'as surpris » fit Sirius d'un air contrit. « J'ai complètement oublié, pardon »

« Je n'y ai pas pensé non plus » murmura Remus, ses doigts courant à l'intérieur du bras de Sirius, le faisant frissonner. « Tu es...tu es un très bon modèle. »

Sirius se mit à rire, embrassant Remus sur la mâchoire et se mettant debout. « Je peux voir alors ? » s'enquit-il. « Le croquis ? »

Remus, distrait par la peau crémeuse qui se mouvait devant lui, murmura : « Euh, ouais... »

Sirius se dirigea vers le chevalet, attrapant son jean sur le sol au passage, arborant un sourire narquois en entendant Remus gémir. Il mit une jambe dans son pantalon avant de regarder le carnet de croquis et oublia rapidement de s'habiller.

« Bordel » murmura-t-il, jetant un regard sur l'artiste qui était toujours allongé sur le plancher et boutonnait sa braguette. « Remus... »

Celui-ci sourit tandis qu'il se redressait et rejoignait Sirius. « Quand je te disais que tu étais un bon modèle... »

Sirius secoua la tête, observant le dessin avec intensité. Même s'il n'était pas un connaisseur, le dessin était sans conteste extraordinaire. Remus avait capturé la sensualité, le désir, le manque, la luxure et une émotion plus douce qui temporisait l'aspect un peu hard de l'esquisse. Chaque ligne fluide était criante de sexualité. C'était la définition même de l'érotisme et Sirius était en admiration devant cet homme qui avait réussi à capturer ces émotions insaisissables sur le papier.

« Remus...je... » Sirius secoua la tête à nouveau, son cerveau incapable d'enchaîner une suite de mots cohérents.

« Je dois le finir... » dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils, l'air pensif. « J'aimerais le prendre pour mon exposition si tu es d'accord. Je ferais en sorte de peindre quelque chose sur tes...parties... »

Sirius attrapa la chemise de Remus et tira l'homme vers lui et l'embrassant durement alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avec sa bouche parce que les mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé de sa vie menaçaient de sortir et que l'émotion qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui était _beaucoup trop difficile à gérer_ et le faisait mourir de peur.

 _Je vais avoir des ennuis._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre huit**

« N'as-tu pas un chez-toi, Black ? »

 _Merde !_

Sirius toussa, agitant vivement sa main pour essayer de disperser la fumée qui flottait autour de sa tête tandis qu'il écrasait rapidement la cigarette qu'il avait fumé dans un cendrier à proximité. Il était assis sur le canapé, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir une jeune femme rousse qui le fusillait du regard.

« Hey, Lily » dit-il. « Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu passerais ici »

« J'avais remarqué » gronda-t-elle, agitant une main dans l'air étouffé de la pièce. « Au moins n'as-tu pas fumé un joint...et je _vis_ ici à présent, tu te souviens ? Contrairement à toi – au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et Sirius poussa un gémissement. Il avait oublié que la fiancée de James, Lily, avait emménagé avec son meilleur ami il y a quelques jours de cela. Il avait été un peu pris ces dernières semaines par sa nouvelle addiction : Remus Lupin. L'artiste était au boulot, et Sirius – qui détestait se retrouver seul dans un appartement froid et vide - était parti se réfugier chez James. Il regrettait cette décision à présent, surtout en réalisant qu'un sermon n'allait pas tarder à arriver et qu'il n'allait pas y échapper, à contrecœur il suivit la jeune femme dans la cuisine.

Et il avait raison le sermon, digne d'une brillante étudiante en soins infirmiers, fut particulièrement rude – elle attaqua d'emblée sur les effets néfastes de la cigarette sur la santé de Sirius et la sienne, son manque d'ambition dans sa vie, ses perspectives d'emploi misérables. Elle lui reprocha sa dépendance malsaine à James, le fait qu'elle ne supportait plus de devoir le nourrir et d'entendre le grondement de sa moto (ou « piège mortel » comme elle l'avait surnommée). Au moment où elle enchaîna sur la famille avec qui Sirius s'était brouillée et refusait de voir en conséquent, le jeune homme haussa la voix, lui lançant un brusque avertissement. Lily choisit alors de dévier le sujet tabou de la famille de Sirius, sachant qu'elle était allée trop loin. Le seul domaine de sa vie qu'elle épargna fut sa vie amoureuse, Sirius en fut soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que pour elle, c'était le seul point positif dans sa vie.

« Au moins, ta vie amoureuse s'améliore » lâcha Lily en lui adressant un regard qui en disait long. « James m'a dit que tu avais un nouveau mec. Quand vais-je le rencontrer ? »

Sirius soupira. Remus était la raison pour laquelle il fumait depuis quelques jours. Sirius fumait seulement quand il avait besoin de penser à autre chose...et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas songer à Remus. Non pas que quelque chose ait mal tourné ou que leur relation n'avançait pas...c'était tout le contraire en fait. Ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours et s'étaient vu pratiquement tous les jours les deux dernières semaines. Le problème était qu'à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Sirius pouvait sentir que l'artiste était de plus en plus ancré dans sa peau et cela le terrifiait, et maintenant il essayait désespérément de stopper la chute libre en évitant de penser à lui. Il avait même annulé leur rendez-vous de ce soir, inventant un prétexte, pour qu'il puisse prendre un peu de distance. Les choses devenaient trop intenses, ressemblant à ce qu'il avait connu autrefois, et il ne pouvait pas faire face à ces émotions oubliées depuis longtemps...pas encore.

 _Et je n'ai même pas couché avec lui._

Non pas qu'ils avaient été chastes. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sirius alors qu'il se rappelait les heures qu'il avait passées avec Remus plus ou moins déshabillé sur le canapé de son studio. L'homme, qui avait paru timide au premier abord, s'était révélé être un amant inventif et enthousiaste, le rendant d'autant plus attrayant aux yeux de Sirius qui appréciait l'audace. Ils semblaient se compléter magnifiquement à travers chaque aspect de leur relation...et cela le rendait mort de peur. Il avait peur de savoir à quel point il pouvait tomber pour cet homme.

« Je ne le connais que depuis quelques semaines, Lili » dit-il, essayant de calmer l'exubérance de la jeune femme. « C'est encore trop tôt »

Elle prit un air surpris, mettant de côté les provisions qu'elle rangeait. « James m'a dit que vous aviez vraiment l'air de bien vous entendre»

« Nous nous entendons bien » insista Sirius. « Mais je...je ne veux pas précipiter les choses...il n'est pas...nous ne sommes pas un...couple ou quoi que ce soit... »

« Quel est le problème avec lui ? »

« Rien ! » s'énerva Sirius. « Il n'y a absolument rien. Il est incroyable. C'est juste que...je ne sais pas...tu veux vraiment que l'on continue à en parler ? »

Lily le regarda, ses yeux verts perçants le mettant mal à l'aise. Elle avait une étrange façon de dénicher les choses que vous essayiez de lui cacher et cette fois là n'y faisait pas exception.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle sourit tout à coup, un petit rire lui échappant. « Oh mon Dieu ! Sirius Black – l'homme qui baise tout ce qui bouge – est tombé amoureux. »

Sirius la regarda. « Tu sais, Evans, je vois mal ce que James trouve attrayant chez toi »

Elle se mit à rire et se tourna pour ranger des boissons dans le réfrigérateur. « Viens et raconte-moi tout ça »

Sa réticence due se lire sur son visage, car elle leva un sourcil. « Quoi ? As-tu parlé à James de tes problèmes de cœur ? »

Elle marquait un point – James avait des nausées dès qu'on venait lui parler de relations, normales ou tordues. Il lui avait fallu près de sept ans pour faire sa demande en mariage à son amour de lycée, Lily. Bien sûr, son ultimatum « _Ou tu me demande en mariage ou bien je vais coucher avec tout ce qui bouge dans tout Londres"_ l'avait grandement aidé.

Sirius prit la boisson qu'elle lui offrait, mais refusa l'offre d'une « discussion ». « Il n'est pas mon petit ami, Lily. On passe juste du temps ensemble... »

Lily pencha la tête. « Tu as passé chaque minute avec lui depuis quinze jours – quand tu n'es pas occupé sur le canapé de James – et James estime qu'il ne t'a pas vu aussi heureux depuis des années...

« James a besoin d'apprendre à fermer sa putain de gueule » grommela Sirius, prenant une gorgée de soda.

Lily se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'elle scrutait Sirius, son visage révélant nettement son conflit intérieur. Enfin, elle prit une décision et demanda : « Est-ce une sorte de phobie de l'engagement ou bien est-ce que ça à un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle tu refuses de voir ta famille ? »

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit et il l'avertit, « Lily... »

« Tes problèmes de confiance pourraient provenir de... »

« Lily, James t'aime et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as toujours tes jolis cheveux roux sur ta tête. Je ne _vais_ pas en parler. Maintenant, change de sujet »

Lily lui lança un regard mutin puis soupira. « Très bien ». Une expression moqueuse passa sur son visage et elle sourit. « Tu peux m'aider à choisir une couleur pour les robes de mes demoiselles d'honneur à la place »

Sirius gémit et offrit une résistance symbolique, mais il lui permit de le traîner sur le canapé pour le « Girl talk », du moment qu'il évitait le sujet douloureux de sa famille et des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

OoOoOoOo

« Dieu merci, tu es rentré. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu rester plus longtemps à parler de corsets ou de talons, ou même de débattre sur les avantages des strings sans que ma bite tombe. »

James rit, jetant ses clés et son équipement de football sur le comptoir de la cuisine et souriant à Sirius. « C'est devenu la maison de Lily on dirait »

Sirius grommela et acquiesça. « Depuis quelques heures » confirma-t-il, morose. « Elle m'a parlé de son mariage, m'a fait un discours sur la confiance, la communication et l'écoute...j'ai tenu bon quelques minutes, mais pour être honnête, j'ai un peu lâché prise par la suite. »

Riant, James attrapa une bière dans le réfrigérateur et en offrit une à Sirius qui l'a pris avec reconnaissance.

« Comme je suis très sage et obéissant depuis quelque temps, je vais simplement supposer que cette discussion profonde et significative concernait Remus et toi ? » lança James, faisant sauter la capsule de sa bouteille.

Sirius hocha la tête, avalant une gorgée du liquide amer avant de répondre. « Oui, et un jour, quand tu t'y attendras le moins, je te remercierais gracieusement pour en avoir parlé à Lily »

James arbora un sourire amusé, sirotant sa boisson. « Alors, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec lui ce soir ? » s'enquit-il. « J'ai presque failli t'oublier, tu es tellement absorbé par ce mec. Enfin, je dirais plutôt attaché ? »

Il ricana, mais le sourire de Sirius se fana et il tenta d'éluder la question. « Comment s'est passé ton entraînement aujourd'hui ? »

James haussa les sourcils et fit semblant de commenter un match. « Et Black esquive soigneusement, mais pas du tout subtilement la question. Mais Potter est comme un chien avec un os, pourchassant la réponse...n'ayant pas peur d'utiliser la force pour obtenir ce qu'il veut... »

« Je déteste le football »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors cesse d'utiliser toutes ces analogies et ces commentaires stupides... »

« Je voulais dire : pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Remus, branleur ! » rétorqua James avec exaspération. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oh » Sirius secoua la tête. « Rien. Je voulais juste passer une soirée avec toi, mec »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a expulsé du lit ? » se moqua James.

« On n'a pas encore été au lit » répliqua Sirius et James eut l'air surpris.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il. « Normalement, tu les mets à genoux, un jour ou deux après... »

« Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de Remus se mettant à genoux, s'il te plaît ? »lança Sirius, pour que l'image qui traversa son esprit à ce moment là, ne provoque aucune réaction physique. « Sauf si tu veux que je m'excite contre ta jambe en désespoir de cause. Cet homme a un sacré beau cul. »

James grimaça, mais s'attaqua directement au problème. « Alors, il ne t'a pas mis dehors ? »

Sirius se tortilla inconfortablement, sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucune échappatoire avec James cette fois-ci. « Il n'a pas...nous y allons lentement, voilà tout »

James le regarda avec l'incrédulité la plus totale, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il attendait que Sirius éclaircisse ses propos.

Celui-ci poussa un grognement de frustration et se pencha contre le réfrigérateur. « J'en aie envie, _il_ en a aussi envie je pense, mais... » Il secoua la tête et le front de James se plissa d'inquiétude.

« Sirius ? »

« Il me fait _peur_ , d'accord ! » lâcha Sirius. « Ce...cette _chose_ qui se passe entre nous...je ne veux...je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas de tout ces...trucs...encore une fois. »

« Sirius » fit doucement James. « Remus ne te trahirait jamais comme ils l'ont fait, comme Connor l'a fait »

Sirius se détourna de James à la mention de l'homme dont le nom n'avait pas franchi ses lèvres depuis près de dix ans, mais James s'évertua à garder un contact visuel. « Je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi de placer ta confiance en quelqu'un, surtout après ce que ce connard t'a fait » continua-t-il. « Mais ne laisse pas Remus s'éloigner parce que Connord était faible. Ne le laisse pas, lui ou tes parents, influencer tes décisions comme ça »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Lily apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte à ce moment là, saluant James avec effusion. Sirius regarda ses amis se bécoter sans vergogne. Malgré ses taquineries sur le fait que Lily n'était rien d'autre qu'un étau autour des couilles de James, il pouvait voir combien ils s'aimaient et qu'ils pouvaient implicitement se faire confiance avec leur vie et avec leur cœur. Ils étaient une union parfaite, et alors qu'il les regardait, Remus manqua à Sirius comme un membre qu'il aurait perdu. Il ne se sentait pas bien – ne s'était pas senti bien de toute la journée, réalisa-t-il- et le fait que l'absence de Remus ait un tel impact physique et émotionnelle chez lui fut un choc pour Sirius. Il n'aimait pas cette révélation, mais il devait voir Remus, devait se débarrasser de ce sentiment de nostalgie douloureux qui tourbillonnait à l'intérieur de son cœur.

Il termina sa bière et la déposa bruyamment sur le comptoir. « Je dois partir »

James et Lily se séparèrent et le regardèrent. « Où... ? » commença James.

« Je vais voir Remus » les informa Sirius, essayant de paraître nonchalant. « J'ai besoin de tirer un bon coup pour me remonter le moral »

Lily fronça les sourcils avec un air désapprobateur, mais James sourit. « Amuse-toi bien ! » lança-t-il avant de se tourner vers Lily, glissant une main sous son chemisier.

Sirius essaya de sourire, s'en voulant d'avoir besoin de Remus comme ça, et il marmonna un adieu et dévala les marches de l'escalier. Il grimpa sur sa moto et les pneus grinçèrent tandis qu'il sortait dans la rue.

OoOoOoOoOo

« Oh, c'est toi »

Sirius ignorait quoi répondre à une salutation aussi peu enthousiaste, mais Peter souriait comme il lui adressa un signe dans le studio de Remus.

« J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être qu'on se fasse une cuite..oh ! »

Une jolie femme avec des cheveux bruns foncés portant deux packs de bière apparut derrière Sirius qui entra rapidement dans l'appartement, la laissant passer par la porte.

« Génial, Mary. Je t'aime » Peter embrassa la jeune femme sur sa joue rose, puis se tourna vers Sirius. « C'est ma copine, Mary. Mary, c'est le mec de Remus, Sirius »

Un élan de panique mêlée à de la joie envahit Sirius quand il entendit ça, mais il sourit et serra la main de la femme.

« On fait la cuisine » lâcha Peter en marchant dans la cuisine clairsemée de Remus. « Il ne mange pas correctement quand il est pris par son travail et que nous ne nous en chargeons pas. Il est dans la chambre d'ami. Tu peux lui dire que le dîner est prêt pendant que tu y es. »

Sirius se dirigea vers le couloir et frappa à la porte de la chambre d'amis. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il passa la tête à l'intérieur et aperçut Remus, assis sur son chevalet, son attention rivée sur la toile en face de lui. Sirius marcha tranquillement vers lui, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il remarqua que l'artiste travaillait sur une peinture qui le représentait. Il arbora un léger sourire, reconnaissant la pose. Remus avait pris le croquis où Sirius avait posé nue une nuit et s'en était servi pour peindre un magnifique portrait. Les couleurs, les coups de pinceau, l'émotion qui se déversait sur l'image, le tout combiné harmonieusement, rendaient la peinture incroyable et pleine de vie.

Remus se redressa puis, inspirant profondément, Sirius s'avança.

« Salut »

L'artiste se retourna sur son siège, avec un large sourire quand il vit Sirius. « Salut à toi aussi » dit-il joyeusement. « Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir, qu'en est-il de tes projets ? »

Sirius sourit et haussa les épaules. « Je préfère être ici, je suppose » dit-il évasivement.

Remus rougit et Sirius serra les dents quand il sentit son estomac se retourner, noué par l'anxiété et l'impatience du combat pour la domination. « Alors » lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait décontracté. « Ça à l'air super »

Remus se retourna vers la peinture et hocha la tête. « Il y a des progrès » convint-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « T'ai-je dit que j'ai reçu une autre commande ? Et, si elle est assez bonne, elle pourra aller à l'exposition. C'est un paysage, ce qui est génial parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour compléter la collection... »

Sirius n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher – Remus lui donnait tellement envie de l'embrasser avec ses joues roses et cette lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux. Il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres douces, faisant taire l'autre homme et quand il s'écarta, il obtint un sourire à couper le souffle pour sa peine.

« Il est bon de te voir, Sirius » fit tranquillement Remus, glissant ses bras autour de la taille du brun. « Il est _vraiment_ bon de te voir »

Sirius sourit lorsque Remus pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, sentant la douleur s'apaiser comme il l'embrassait.

 _Merde. Je suis foutu._

 _«_ Oh, désolé ! »

Il se séparèrent par un baiser qui promettait des choses intéressantes, en voyant Mary l'air-pas-si-désolé-que-ça debout devant la porte.

« Peter m'a envoyé vous chercher tous les deux » lança-t-elle d'une voix amusée. « Le dîner est prêt et il a faim, mais il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il pouvait trouver en entrant ici. Mais je suis tout à fait disposée à prendre le risque de vous voir nus. Imaginez ma déception en voyant que vous étiez toujours habillés. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, et Remus attrapa la main de Sirius, l'emmenant dans la cuisine.

OoOoOoOo

Le dîner fut agréable. Mary leur racontait des anecdotes à propos de son travail de barman, les faisant rire aux éclats. Peter les enquiquinait avec des commentaires sur le dernier match de foot du weekend lorsque Mary se tourna vers Sirius et demanda :

« Que fais-tu comme travail, Sirius ?

Le jeune homme regarda le visage plein de curiosité de Mary et sourit. « J'en recherche un en ce moment » répondit-il. « J'ai fait quelques petits boulots – dans un bar, dans des usines – mais je n'ai jamais trouvé celui qui me convenait. »

Peter rota bruyamment alors qu'il lâchait d'une façon caustique « Ça vaut aussi pour les mecs ? »

« Peter ! »

L'avertissement que lança Remus fut suffisant pour arrêter Peter et Mary essaya de couvrir le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

« Où se trouve ta famille, Sirius ? »

Ce dernier blêmit. « Euh, ici, à Londres » murmura-t-il. « Je...je ne les vois pas. Nous...avons des idées très différentes sur ce qui constitue une vie heureuse."

« Tu ne les vois pas du tout ? » C'était Remus qui avait posé la question avec douceur et Sirius secoua la tête en réponse, puis se dépêcha de changer de sujet.

« James veut qu'on aille prendre un verre ensemble, Peter... »

OoOoOoOo

Mary et Peter s'en allèrent peut de temps après- l'ambiance était tendue et gênante à présent- et Sirius fit un geste, indiquant qu'il allait faire de même.

« Dois-tu partir tout de suite ? » s'enquit doucement Remus, posant une main sur le bras de Sirius. « Peux-tu rester un moment pour discuter ? »

Sirius hésita puis sourit, accrochant sa veste sur le crochet près de la porte. « Bien sûr »

Son cœur rata un battement quand Remus arbora un doux sourire et il se demanda s'il allait fuir, la queue entre les jambes ou bien se jeter sur l'artiste et l'embrasser jusqu'à devienne une partie de lui. Comme aucune de ces options n'était envisageable, il suivit Remus dans le petit salon et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« Parle-moi de ta famille »

Sirius arqua un sourcil surpris. « Tu ne tourne pas autour du pot, toi » lui dit-il, tentant de ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

Remus s'enfonça contre les coussins, son bras reposant sur le dossier d'une chaise. « Sirius, tu es rentré dans ma bouche plus de fois que je ne peux l'imaginer et je ne sais pas grand chose à propos de toi. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous partagions plus que des fluides corporels...n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec auto-dérision et il opina de la tête. « Ouais, je suppose. Tu...tu commences. »

Remus roula des yeux à la tentative de diversion flagrante mais fit comme il avait dit, parlant à Sirius de ses parents tous les deux décédés, son enfance de classe-moyenne au Pays de Galles, son désintérêt pour les femmes lors de sa dernière année d'école, non parce qu'il était un étudiant en art n'ayant pas de temps pour sortir, mais parce qu'il était bien trop intéressé par les hommes, son déménagement à Londres et son combat pour avoir un minimum de reconnaissance en tant qu'artiste.

« A ton tour » fit Remus, en se pelotonnant dans le canapé une heure et demi plus tard. « Parle-moi de toi »

Sirius attrapa la dernière bière et sursauta. Il était assez ivre maintenant pour avoir cette conversation et il prit une nouvelle gorgée avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je ne me suis jamais réellement entendu avec mes parents- tous deux viennent de familles religieuses, très strictes et nous ont élevé de la même façon. J'ai commencé à douter de leur foi lorsqu'ils se sont mis à dire du mal de James et de ses parents pour ne pas avoir les mêmes croyances. »

« Qui était ? »

« Pour résumé, ceux qui ne croient pas comme eux, qui ne s'habillent pas comme eux, qui ne parlent pas comme eux, qui ne leur ressemblent pas, ne méritent pas de respirer le même air qu'eux et doivent croupir en enfer pour l'éternité » raconta Sirius, essayant de garder l'étendue de l'obsession de ses parents pour lui-même. « Avec le recul, je me rends compte qu'ils étaient fortement impliqués dans une secte, mais à l'époque, cela semblait restrictif...ridicule. Ils ont renoncé à _tout_ d'eux-mêmes – leur indépendance, leur liberté de choix, leurs propres croyances – et ils ont placé leur confiance la plus totale dans un gourou qui leur a bourré le crâne d'idées absurdes. C'est en partie de la religion, en partie du fanatisme, et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment ils ont pu croire à quelque chose d'aussi immatériel et renoncer à leur liberté, à leurs propres opinions, en retour. A chaque fois que je les contestais, je recevais un coup en échange. »

Remus le regarda, atterré. « Ils t'ont _frappé_? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Ouais. Et mon frère, mais il... » Sirius laissa échapper un rire amer. « Peut-être que Regulus était plus intelligent que moi parce qu'il s'est mis à approuver chaque parole qui sortait de leurs bouches, il est devenu leur enfant chéri alors que j'étais traîné à des interventions pour essayer de me forcer à revenir sur le chemin de la lumière. »

Remus eut l'air secoué et se pencha, prenant la main de Sirius. « Merde » lâcha-t-il, horrifié. « C'est horrible, Sirius »

Sirius referma ses doigts autour de la main de l'artiste et la serra légèrement. « Je suis parti quand j'avais seize ans » reprit-il, laissant de côté une grande partie de son histoire. « Je leur ai dit que j'avais toujours aimé les mecs et ils sont devenus dingues. Ils m'ont envoyé en enfer et voué à la damnation éternelle...Je suis allé chez James et j'y suis resté jusqu'à trouver mon propre appartement »

C'était la vérité, mais pas complètement. Pour cela, il lui faudrait être beaucoup plus ivre.

« Comment... ? »

« ….Un type comme moi à pu s'offrir un chez-soi ? » Sirius avait anticipé la question et sourit à Remus. « Mon oncle Alphard – le seul parent à qui je tenais – est mort juste après avoir quitté la maison. Il m'a tout laissé. Ce n'était pas une fortune, mais il y avait assez pour que je m'achète un appartement et que je puisse me nourrir et m'habiller. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pris la peine de trouver un emploi. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour que je me débrouille et si j'ai besoin de plus d'argent, alors je travaille occasionnellement. »

« Tu ne vois pas ton frère ? » questionna prudemment Remus et la mâchoire de Sirius se crispa.

« Non » dit-il doucement. « Reg...Reg est mort il y a quelques années de ça. Il s'occupait du recrutement pour la secte et une bande de voyous qu'il essayait de convertir l'a battu à mort. Encore une chose que ces salauds m'ont pris.»

« Je suis désolé, Sirius » souffla Remus, choqué. « Merde, je suis tellement désolé »

Sirius secoua la tête, le visage sombre. « Cet idiot leur a dit qu'ils iraient en enfer s'ils contenaient à mener cette vie là. Les voyous lui ont dit qu'il irait en enfer le premier » Il entendit sa voix vaciller et se racla la gorge qui s'était brusquement serrée.

« Sirius... »

Remus se rapprocha, faufilant une main sur le cou du jeune homme jusqu'à ses cheveux qui tombaient sur sa nuque, et posant la seconde sur la cuisse de Sirius. Celui-ci prit une inspiration tremblante – parler de sa famille n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent et il essayait de ne pas penser à la mort de Regulus ou...de celle de Connor...Ces souvenirs lui étaient particulièrement douloureux. Mais les mains de Remus l'apaisait, le calmait et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il tomba en plein dans ses yeux bleus et il fut complètement et totalement perdu.

« Remus »

Il murmura le nom de l'autre homme doucement, puis se pencha et se laissa emporter par le baiser profond et réconfortant qui était comme un abri contre les fantômes de son passé.


End file.
